


Desde Tokyo Narita

by iwannabebrave



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabebrave/pseuds/iwannabebrave
Summary: Para Lee Taeyong, todo es aburrido. ¿Para qué vivir si ya lo has vivido todo? Pero el chico con rubor luminiscente y chaquetas retro feas puede que sea lo más extraño que ha visto en siglos. Moon Taeil es definitivamente más que lo que se puede captar a simple vista.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, side!dojae - Relationship, side!tenny - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Desde Tokyo Narita

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Tokyo Narita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859752) by [kai of the wild (nakamoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamoon/pseuds/kai%20of%20the%20wild). 



> Hola! Esta es una traducción de una de mis fanfics favoritas de [nakamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamoon/pseuds/kai%20of%20the%20wild/works)! Nada de la historia me pertenece, yo sólo la traduje!

Taeyong abre sus ojos y todo lo que ve es oscuridad. Siempre es así, lo ha sido por años.

Puede sentir la ausencia de luz filtrarse en su piel acostado sobre la cama, el cuerpo junto a él permanece inmóvil. Mira la ventana a su derecha, dándole un vistazo a las calles a través de los espacios entre las sucias persianas. Se oye el eco de una sirena a lo lejos colarse entre las calles vacías y las brillantes luces de la ciudad pueden verse a la distancia, donde Tokyo - la parte buena de Tokyo - aún rebosa de vida.

Se ve como si fuera de noche, pero el ritmo circadiano de Taeyong es notable, sabe que son las 10 am. Son las 10 am y el sol no ha salido. 

Con un mudo suspiro se levanta de la cama, dejando atrás las rasposas sábanas y revelando un pálido torso. Hay un líquido seco y pegajoso en la comisura de su boca, y Taeyong gruñe antes de restregarlo de su cara. Un olor a cobre, dulce y vigorizante, llena sus fosas nasales y le es inevitable recordar los eventos de la noche anterior. Mira hacia atrás por última vez a la mujer sin ropa y sin nombre que yace en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente; el mismo líquido seco adorna su cuello. 

Taeyong busca su ropa regada sin cuidado por el suelo la noche anterior. Se viste rápidamente y en silencio, ni siquiera el rechinar de sus botas es más ruidoso que un ratón. No le preocupa el hecho de dejar atrás a una mujer, sin intercambiar nombres, sin promesas de volverse a ver. En este punto Taeyong ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ha hecho esto antes. 

No mira atrás ni siquiera una vez al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El aire frío y las calles están mojadas por la lluvia fresca que cayó en la madrugada. No hay sol a la vista, sólo pequeños puntos brillantes que decoran el cielo desnudo de la mañana. Él fija su vista en el cielo con un toque de tristeza. A un humano no le importaría — un humano no sabría cómo extrañar el sol. 

Siglos atrás eso habría sido chistoso: un vampiro extrañando el sol. Pero oh, Taeyong sabe muy bien cómo a la suerte y al destino les gusta jugar con las ironías de la vida.

Sus botas resuenan con el pavimento mojado, parece que no hay nadie fuera, lo cual es extraño: Tokyo nunca duerme. Taeyong apura el paso y, sin siquiera pensar en ello, se abre camino por los rincones y recovecos del distrito exterior de Tokyo, Shio. Conoce estas angostas calles como la palma de su mano. Puede que ya no viva ahí, en cambio viviendo en el más lujoso y costoso distrito de Kokdo, pero recuerda bien la época en que lo hizo hace algunas décadas. No mucho ha cambiado a excepción del usual deterioro a causa de los años y los nuevos drones que pasan flotando de vez en cuando en su labor de policías. Pero aún ellos parecen hacer muy poco por el alto nivel de crimen de Shio. 

Dando un último giro, Taeyong se encuentra en el medio de una de las calles más ocupadas de Kokdo. Puede que el sol ya no brille sobre ellos, pero eso no significa que los letreros de neón y las enceguecedoras luces de las calles de Tokyo se hayan ido. 

Pasa por una de las pequeñas pastelerías en las que ha estado muchas veces ya; está abierta, como es de esperarse, pero él ni siquiera se molesta en entrar a pesar de que el potente aroma de los pasteles seduce su nariz. Por ahora lo único que quiere es llegar a casa y tomar una ducha. Se olfatea a sí mismo, quizás un cambio de ropa sea bueno también. Una chica medio desnuda empuja un volante en su cara y con una gran sonrisa falsa grita “TRAGOS GRATIS!” antes de avanzar hacia la pareja que camina unos pasos atrás de Taeyong. 

Taeyong mira al volante en sus manos algo distraido. Es de un club en el que ya ha estado, El Matskoya, pero que recuerda con desdén: los baños eran repugnantes, la música horrible y la gente empalagosa. Aplasta el pedazo de papel hasta hacerlo bolita antes de meterlo en su bolsillo. 

Taeyong se distrae a si mismo tarareando una canción en voz baja mientras se estruja entre el tumulto de personas. Es una vieja canción pop del siglo pasado. No recuerda al cantante original, pero es uno de sus favoritos, algo que aún suena en la radio de vez en cuando. Un chico apurado le golpea el hombro sin siquiera disculparse o mirarlo, pero Taeyong está demasiado acostumbrado al ritmo de la ciudad y esto es algo de todos los días. 

Es cuando llega a la esquina de Ki con Sondai que saca un pequeño artefacto del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta. Es un minúsculo metal que brilla con el reflejo del alumbrado público. La última versión del Chip ZoK. 

Taeyong lo pone en su oreja derecha, casi simulando un pendiente, y una pantalla transparente aparece frente a sus ojos junto con un pitido. 

“Comando: Necesito un vehículo en mi locación actual,” le dice a nadie en particular. 

Sin embargo, una voz amistosa le responde al oído. “¿Destino?”

“Casa,” Taeyong responde, ojos aún en la pantalla blanca. 

“El vehículo llegará en 1 minuto y 43 segundos.”

Con eso, Taeyong desprende el Chip Zok y lo guarda en su bolsillo otra vez. No es algo que use todo el tiempo y, al mirar a la multitud de gente, nota, no por primera vez, que es uno de los pocos humanos que no camina con el artefacto puesto cada segundo del día. 

Humano, si es que puede llamarse así. Él supone que sí puede, si la Federación Galáctica Unida lo dice, piensa poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

Pronto, un auto negro se detiene en frente de Taeyong y él entra sin decir nada. El conductor ni siquiera se molesta en mirar a Taeyong. No es que a él le importe, es preferible no tener que conversar, está demasiado cansado para eso. No es como si hubiese dormido mucho anoche. 

Suspirando recuerda los eventos de la noche anterior. Era día de alimentarse. Taeyong se sentía inquieto, su piel estaba picosa e irritada, su temperatura subía cada hora y podía sentir que su cabeza giraba dándole náuseas. Fue tonto de su parte llegar hasta ese punto, pero a veces salir a alimentarse de un humano era más problemas que soluciones. Generalmente él no permite que llegue muy lejos, porque cuando realmente llega al estado de hambruna de sangre, no es lindo para nadie involucrado. Regla #1 de ser vampiro y todo eso. 

Así que esa noche se vistió bien en seda y cuero, y salió en busca de sangre decente que pudiese satisfacerle. 

Taeyong está bastante consciente de su apariencia, sabe que podría obtener a cualquiera con el atuendo correcto. Así que eso fue lo que hizo. Fue a un club lujoso con señoritas refinadas y hombres con dinero, y olfateó hasta encontrar la sangre que más se le antojase. Sucedió ser una mujer delgada vestida de rojo con cabello largo y negro. Era hermosa bajo cualquier estándar, pero a Taeyong le importaba poco eso. Fue su dulce sangre la que lo hizo ir tras de ella, hace meses que no olía algo tan delicioso y cada fibra de su cuerpo lo quería. No le tomó nada de tiempo sacarla del club y llevarla a un motel horrendo en las afueras de Shio. No hablaron, no se preguntaron sus nombres. Todo lo que Taeyong recuerda sobre ella es lo bien que se sintió cuando finalmente mordió su cuello y bebió el dulce líquido. Fue definitivamente mejor que el orgasmo que pretendió disfrutar. 

Taeyong es apartado de sus pensamiento por el conductor que con un pequeño toser le indica que ya han llegado a destino y que tiene que bajarse.

“Gracias,” Taeyong logra decir antes de salir del auto en medio segundo. Le da un vistazo a la mansión que se levanta frente a él. 

No es como en las películas que solía ver hace algunos siglos, Taeyong piensa con una sonrisa satisfecha. La mansión está rodeada por un pastizal verde y arbustos floridos, las paredes son de un bonito color claro, y el jardín está decorado con algunas mesas para el té. 

Si algo se puede decir, es que Taeyong tiene un excelente gusto en decoración.

Se quita un cabello rojo pegado a la frente con sudor (quizás los pantalones de cuero no fueron tan buena idea). Puede que no salga el sol, pero sigue siendo verano en Tokyo y las temperaturas artificiales creadas por los humanos son perfectamente fieles a las que Taeyong solía conocer. Obviamente, el calor manufacturado y las luces artificiales no eran nada comparado con la sensación de los rayos del sol acariciando su piel en un cálido día de verano. 

Aunque pensar en ello no lo traerá de vuelta, Taeyong lo sabe mejor que nadie. Con pasos rápidos entra a su casa lo más pronto posible. Una ducha fresca es todo lo que necesita ahora. 

☾

No es que Taeyong necesite dormir para sobrevivir. Podría seguir cada día de su aparentemente inmortal vida sin un poco de sueño. Aunque probablemente andaría malhumorado todo el tiempo. Pero eso es un asunto aparte, porque a pesar de que Taeyong no lo necesita, él ama dormir y tomar siestas a mitad de día, cuando se puede echar a medio morir. Podría llamarlo su pasatiempo favorito después de atender a sus plantas artificiales. 

Y por esa razón, de alguna forma la vida encuentra la manera de joder el pequeño pedazo de felicidad de Taeyong. 

El fuerte chirrido de su Chip Zok lo ensordece en la mitad de su siesta. Es un sonido espantoso que hace que Taeyong se quiera arrastrar al infierno. 

Gruñe y por un momento se pregunta si declinar la maldita llamada, pero finalmente decide que no. Sólo puede pensar en 3 personas que lo podrían estar llamando durante el día y ninguna es particularmente paciente. 

Se pone el ZoK en su oreja y éste se prende automaticamente. 

“¿Taeyong?” una voz masculina se oye desde el otro lado de la línea. 

Taeyong conoce esa voz y no le sorprende ni un poco que lo esté llamando mientras él trata de dormir. “Junmyeon,” grazna, su voz aun seca. 

“¿Estabas durmiendo?” Junmyeon regaña ruidosamente a través del ZoK, “Honestamente, Taeyong, tú no estás apreciando completamente lo que tenemos ahora— lejos han quedado ya los días en que teníamos que escondernos—”

“Sí, sí.”Taeyong refunfuña, malhumorado por el sueño, “¿Por qué me llamas? Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que chequeaste cómo estoy, debes querer algo”.

Taeyong casi puede escuchar el puchero en la cara del vampiro más viejo a través del parlante del ZoK. Sabe que tiene razón. 

Junmyeon suspira antes de bajar la voz, “Puede que necesite pedirte un favor, pequeño Taeyong.” Taeyong se lo deja pasar porque aunque el apodo le molesta sin fin; tiene más curiosidad que nada en este punto, Junmyeon no es alguien que pida favores, más bien los presta. 

“Un amigo mio me visitó en Seúl los últimos meses. Es bastante agradable. Pero eh, bueno, vuelve pronto a casa y su vuelo sale desde Tokyo Narita en algunos días.”

Taeyong frunce el ceño, “Y me estás contando esto porque…”

Junmyeon suspira, “Se quedaría unos días más conmigo aquí en Corea si fuera posible, pero tengo que estar en Dubai mañana en la mañana. Él dijo que estaba bien porque siempre quiso visitar Tokyo de todas formas.” 

“Y...” Taeyong sabe exactamente a dónde va esto.

“...Y me sentí mal y le dije que se podía quedar en tu casa hasta el día de su vuelo.”

“Junmyeon.”

“¡No seas así, Taeyong! Tu casa es bastante grande y vives ahí solo. ¡Sólo alimentalo, muestrale la ciudad un poco y se irá antes de que lo notes! Como dije, ¡es súper simpático!”

“No me interesa si es simpático,” Taeyong lloriquea, “no me agrada hacer las veces de guía turístico, Junmyeon ¿qué se supone que haga?”

Junmyeon tiene la audacia de reir. “No exageres, Yong. Además, no es exactamente—”

“¿Cuándo viene?” Taeyong se masajea las sienes y se sienta derecho, su cabello despeinado y su cara hinchada. 

“Debería llegar esta noche.”

“¿Esta noche?”

“Muchas gracias, querido, sabía que podía contar contigo. Tengo que dejarte y empezar a armar mi maleta. ¡Nos vemos!” 

“Junmy—” intenta, pero la conexión del ZoK ya se apagó. 

Con un sollozante suspiro Taeyong deja caer su cabeza en la almohada. Sus mechas rojas son un desastre y sabe que tendrá que peinarlas más tarde, pero ahora todo lo que quiere son quince minutos más para dormir. No necesita mirar su reloj para saber que pronto serán las 5 pm.

Puede que esté muerto pero aún tiene modales. Con un último lloriqueo triste, Taeyong se levanta de la cama y se pone una camiseta; preferiría ahogarse antes que dejar que su invitado sorpresa encuentre su casa hecha un desastre.

En pocos minutos junta todos sus implementos de limpieza. Seguro, definitivamente podría dejar que uno de sus bots de limpieza haga el trabajo, pero siempre ha sido un hombre a la antigua y no hay nada más catártico que restregar un inodoro. 

En poco tiempo el sudor de su frente es evidente y sus pisos están rechinantes de limpios, los cuatro baños lavados, todos los cuartos están limpios y el aire huele al aroma de febreze floral favorito de Taeyong. Al menos algo bueno está saliendo de hospedar a un completo extraño. 

Tampoco es que tenga mucho que hacer de todas maneras. Sabe que Junmyeon está muy consciente del hecho de que Taeyong no hace nada estos días, se pregunta si Junmyeon está en parte haciendo esto por él. Taeyong está bastante contento con pasar sus días solo. No hará diferencia a la larga. Ha conocido a tanta gente en los últimos cientos de años, nadie lo sorprende, todo el mundo es una copia de alguien que ha conocido antes; y más importante aún, nadie se queda. Por lo menos no lo suficiente para el ser inmortal que es Taeyong. 

Está bien, tiene a sus amigos inmortales. Como Junmyeon y Kyungsoo, incluso Luna. Aún cuando andan por países como India o Francia disfrutando la vida. Taeyong resopla, él ha estado en la India, se quedó ahí por 20 años durante el siglo 21. 

A veces, él piensa, se te acaban las cosas que ver, que sentir, que vivir. Por lo menos para un vampiro.

El suave zumbido de un auto flotante, casi imperceptible para los humanos, capta la atención de Taeyong. 

Un humano sale del auto, Taeyong no puede ver sus facciones muy bien pero parece ser un hombre con corto cabello oscuro. El recién llegado voltea y se despide del conductor antes de que se vaya. Taeyong supone que este es el amigo de Junmyeon. Con los labios fruncidos, baja las escaleras justo al tiempo que una voz clara resuena por toda la casa “Visita entrando.”

Taeyong no se molesta en mirar la pantalla con la cara aumentada del hombre, en cambio va directamente a la puerta y la abre. 

“Hola,” es lo primero que el hombre (¿chico?) frente a él dice, “¿Eres Lee Taeyong?” pregunta en un coreano con acento. 

Taeyong se queda en silencio por unos segundos, sus ojos curiosamente estudiando al otro hombre. Es definitivamente más bajo que Taeyong, su cabello castaño oscuro está ordenado y termina justo al lado de las esquinas de sus ojos. Su sonrisa es demasiado brillante y, Taeyong nota con sorpresa, sus ojos son de un color violeta claro. 

“Sí,” responde eventualmente, pestañeando una, dos veces. “¿Eres el amigo de Junmyeon?”

El otro asiente con una sonrisa. Taeyong nota que todo lo que trae es la pequeña mochila en su espalda, sin maletas. “Eh, entra,” dice, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. 

“Mi nombre es Moon Taeil,” el hombre— Taeil, dice al entrar en la casa y mira alrededor con curiosidad. Taeyong aún no puede adivinar qué edad tiene Taeil; se ve joven, pero también lo hace Taeyong y tiene 425 años; las apariencias importan poco. 

“Soy Taeyong,” dice tontamente. No está seguro de qué, pero hay algo sobre Taeil que tiene a Taeyong completamente perplejo, no es capaz de saber por qué, pero se siente desorientado, lento, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que está pasando. Es una sensación extraña. 

“Junmyeon lo mencionó, sí,” Taeil sonríe otra vez y caminan juntos a la prístina sala de estar. Antes de que Taeyong pueda preguntar cualquier cosa, sin embargo, Taeil se deja caer sin cuidado en uno de los sillones blancos. “¡Gracias por aceptar ser mi guia! ¡Junmyeon dice que te encanta andar paseando gente!”

Taeyong frunce el ceño por eso, pero Taeil continua sin notarlo, “Esta es mi primera vez en Tokyo, ¿Hace cuánto que vives aquí?”

“55 años, más o menos.” Taeyong responde, aún de pie mirando a Taeil sentado. 

“¡Ah! ¡Debes conocer la ciudad muy bien entonces! Y seguramente hablas japonés fluido también.”

Taeyong sólo logra asentir, el arete en su oreja izquierda tambaleándose con sus movimientos. No es que sea tímido, nunca ha sido tímido, es sólo que Taeil no sólo no tiene idea de lo que está hablando (maldito Junmyeon), sino que su voz captura toda su atención, dejándole muy poco espacio a su cerebro. Es una voz muy cálida y clara. 

Taeyong tose tratando de formar una frase coherente. “¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás? Junmyeon no mencionó nada sobre eso.”

Taeil aparta su vista de donde la tenía, el control remoto de la Tv que Taeyong nunca usa. “Oh, sólo estaré aquí hasta el viernes. Mi nave despega temprano en la mañana.”

¿Nave?

“¿De dónde eres?” Taeyong pregunta finalmente, sus sentidos volviendo a él. 

“¡Zeta Luminar, en el 1er Cuadrante!”

Hay un silencio ensordecedor hasta que Taeyong comprende lo que le acaban de decir. 

“¿Eres un alien?” Taeyong escupe. ¿Fue descortés? ¿Es alien el término correcto? Sinceramente, Taeyong no está muy familiarizado con ser políticamente correcto cuando se trata de extraterrestres. 

Taeil parece lo suficientemente despreocupado. “¿Oh? Pensé que Junmyeon te había comentado eso” saca una pequeña bolsa del bolsillo de su mochila llena de lo que parece ser mani rosa y comienza a comerlos. 

“Él — no.”

Taeyong ha conocido pocos aliens en su vida. Muy pocos. Estaba vivo cuando los humanos aún no sabían de su existencia, y ya estaba muerto cuando lo descubrieron. Obviamente, hubo pánico masivo entre los humanos por un tiempo (43 años para ser exacto, la mayoría de los cuales Taeyong pasó en un templo aislado cerca del Himalayas), pero ahora su existencia ha sido conocimiento público por al menos un siglo y medio. 

El viaje desde y hacia la Tierra sigue siendo severamente regulado, particularmente para entrar al planeta, y definitivamente no todos los humanos pueden costear el viaje interestelar. Además, la Tierra no es exactamente un destino popular para los no-humanos, en especial por toda la discriminación hacia los extraterrestres y la terriblemente lenta tecnología. Taeyong podría contar todos los aliens con los que ha hablado con los dedos de una mano. 

“¿Dónde está Zeta Luminar?” pregunta, tratando de no entrar en pánico sobre el hecho de que hay un alien en su casa. Quizás los aliens y las estrellas eran demasiado para un viejo vampiro como él, que deja el mundo pasarle por al lado. 

“Um, en el primer Cuadrante Galáctico.” Taeil repite como si eso tuviese mucho sentido y Taeyong fuera sólo un niño. Él sabe lo que son los Cuadrantes, por lo menos sabe que la Tierra está en el primero.

“Claro,” Taeyong se rasca la cabeza. “Bueno, uhm, déjame mostrarte tu habitación.” Espera hasta que Taeil se ponga de pie y lo guía subiendo la escalera, frente a su habitación. Puede sentir los curiosos ojos violeta de Taeil escaneando toda la casa, y repentinamente Taeyong se siente muy inseguro. ¿Por qué Junmyeon no le dijo que iba a hospedar a un chico alien extraño?

“Te dejaré aquí para que puedas… desempacar.” Taeyong intencionadamente no mira la mochila de Taeil que probablemente sólo trae un solo Chip ZoK y pasta de diente para extraterrestres o algo así. “Puedes descansar también si quieres, estoy seguro de que fue un viaje largo.”

Taeil hace un gesto con la mano, “Fue terriblemente corto. O sea, definitivamente nada comparado con un viaje de Autaria a Yygzar.” Taeil ríe y Taeyong no entiende la referencia pero le sigue el juego con una sonrisa apretada que probablemente le hace lucir como un psicópata. 

“Bueno, te llamaré cuando sea hora de cenar.” Taeyong prefiere decir, queriendo dejar al alien solo y quizás tratar de ordenar su cabeza.

A decir verdad, Taeyong se siente fuera de su elemento, no sabe qué hacer ni cómo y mucho menos sabe qué decir, es un sentimiento que no ha tenido en mucho tiempo. 

“Ok, Lee Taeyong, te veré a la hora de cenar.” Taeil sonríe por última vez antes de que se cierre la puerta.

☾

¿Qué come la gente de Zeta Luminar?

Taeyong desenfrenadamente escribe en su Chip Zok e instantáneamente aparecen mil páginas de Naver. Navega por varias pero termina siendo inútil. Los artículos y las páginas de internet sólo listan comidas raras que Taeyong está seguro que ni siquiera puede pronunciar, mucho menos tener en su cocina terrestre. El prospecto de sólo necesitar sangre humana es bastante atractivo en este momento. 

Suspira. ¿Qué pasaría si le da a Taeil algo que no puede comer? ¿Qué pasaría si su estómago alien no puede procesar zanahorias o algo y termina matándolo? O peor, ¿Qué pasa si termina regurgitando encima de la alfombra limpia de Taeyong?

Está empezando a pensar que los aliens son más problemas de los que valen la pena. 

Podría subir y preguntar a Taeil, pero honestamente, Taeyong aún se siente un poco mareado con lo que sea que el aura galáctica de Taeil le hizo y no está seguro de querer experimentar eso de nuevo. Se decide por spaghetti. A todos los Seres les debe gustar el spaghetti ¿cierto?

Y así es como termina con Moon Taeil sentado justo frente a él, con un plato gigante de spaghetti con salsa de tomate. 

“¿Oh, spoggeti? Taeil dice con la boca en forma de O. Luego procede a olerlo, Taeyong prefiere mentirse y decir que no está nervioso. 

“Spaghetti,” corrige, “es bastante popular aquí en la tierra. ¿Lo has probado antes?” luego procede a hacer un espectáculo de tomar su tenedor de metal y enredar las hebras de fideo alrededor de este antes de meterselo a la boca. 

Taeil piensa por un momento antes de responder, “Lo vi una vez en una película humana. Parecía divertido. Se parece al ramen coreano ¿Sabe igual?” Trata de hacer lo mismo que Taeyong con sus fideos. No falla exactamente, pero es descuidado y extrañamente tierno, Taeyong esconde su sonrisa comiendo más pasta. 

“Un poco,” dice entre mascadas, “Pruébalo, es—¡Espera!” exclama justo cuando Taeil está a punto de morder una albóndiga cubierta de salsa. “No vas a… explotar si comes comida terrestre ¿cierto?¿no tienes alergias?”

“No estoy seguro. Sí tenemos un historial de combustionar en llamas cuando ciertos químicos humanos llegan a nuestros jugos gastrointestinales.” Taeil mira a la albóndiga en cuestión y encoge los hombros antes de meterla a su boca.

Taeyong chilla. Nunca ha oído de la muerte de un vampiro a causa de una explosión pero no quiere averiguar si es posible. Cubre su cara con sus manos, como si eso fuera a ayudar de algo. Abre sus ojos lentamente cuando, en vez de un catastrófico boom, todo lo que escucha es el repicar de una risa fuerte. Suena como… suena como estrellas, y ni Taeyong está seguro de lo que eso significa.

Antes de meditar en ello, frunce el ceño al chico sentado frente a él que succiona una sola hebra de spaghetti antes de sonreírle.

“Es sólo una broma, Relájate, Lee Taeyong. He comido mucha comida humana antes, no voy a explotar,” ríe de nuevo, “¡Pero esto está muy rico! Al menos sabe mejor que lo que sea que Junmyeon me cocinó en Corea.”

Taeyong sonríe porque al menos puede estar de acuerdo con eso, Junmyeon cocina horrible. 

Se quedan en silencio por algunos minutos más, Taeyong no quiere que sea incómodo pero parece que a Taeil no le molesta, está demasiado preocupado de lograr coger bien su blando spaghetti. Por lo menos, Taeyong piensa que Taeil no le está prestando atención hasta que— 

“Así que, eres un vampiro, huh” dice antes de mirarlo a la cara. 

Taeyong no ha tenido esta conversación en bastante tiempo porque 1. no anda por la vida hablando con… nadie, realmente, y 2. si es que habla es con vampiros como él. Taeyong es un poco reticente, tomándose su tiempo para tragar antes de responderle a Taeil. Pero supone que si Taeil es amigo de Junmyeon entonces no debería haber problema. 

Asiente una vez, con precaución, “Sí.”

Taeil asiente también, “Cool, Junmyeon era el único vampiro que conocía. pero bueno, ya no más. Creo que ustedes son...” le cuesta encontrar la palabra correcta. “¿Daebak?” 

“Dae-bak.” Taeyong repite lentamente, la jerga coreana, su lengua materna, sale de su boca con facilidad. 

Le agrada ser daebak. Supone que Taeil le agrada también. 

☾

Taeyong ha visto los árboles de sakura florecer muchas veces antes. No tiene la tradición de verlos todos los años, pero no es como que pueda evitarlos, incluso después de todos estos años, lo árboles todavía florecen justo como lo hacían hace cientos de años. 

Es una vista bonita, lo admite, y una de las pocas cosas que anticipa ver durante la primavera. Para Taeil, en cambio, es algo completamente nuevo. 

“¿Estás viendo esto, Lee Taeyong?” dice maravillado sacando una pequeña cámara polaroid rosa. 

Taeyong, con las manos en los bolsillos, observa cómo Taeil toma fotos con semejante artefacto tan antiguo y tan humano. “Todo es tan— rosa.” 

“Honestamente, todos los que llaman a la Tierra el Planeta Verde necesitan venir a ver esto. Increible,” se ríe otra vez, sin separar jamás la vista del paisaje.

“Cuidado Taeil, vas a—” intenta avisarle a su compañero pero es demasiado tarde: el extraterrestre se topa con un hombre en traje. 

“Oh.” Taeil se asusta y casi deja caer su cámara. Levanta la vista y le sonríe al extraño, y casi en perfecto acento japonés, felizmente añade, “Gomenasai.”

El hombre sólo frunce el ceño y resopla antes desempolvar su traje y seguir su camino, pero no antes de que Taeil le saque una foto a su espalda con una risita. 

“Para recordar su cara cuando vuelva a la Tierra y me coma su cerebro.”

A Taeyong se le saltan los ojos. “¿En serio?”

Taeil vuelve a reír, sin quitar la vista del oscuro cielo de primavera lleno de estrellas. “No en verdad. Le dejaré eso de comer carne humana a otras especie. Pero ¿por qué suenas tan sorprendido cuando tú bebes sangre humana?”

“Tienes un humor muy humano, Taeil.” Taeyong frunce el ceño, enfatizando su extrañamente humano nombre. Continúan caminando a través de la serena calle, plácidamente mirando los pétalos de sakura caer suavemente al suelo. No hay mucha gente, no a esta hora de la mañana por lo menos. La mayoría de la gente en el costoso distrito de Kokdo no tendrían por qué dar un paseo a las 9 de la mañana. 

Taeyong no tiene por qué estar fuera de su casa tan temprano en la mañana, pero la noche anterior le dijo a Taeil que le mostraría algunos lugares antes de que dejara la Tierra el día siguiente. 

“Gracias, lo saqué de mi mamá.” Taeil dice orgulloso. 

“¿Te importaría explayarte?” Taeyong levanta una ceja inquisitivamente mientras dan la vuelta a la esquina. 

“Bueno… estoy bastante seguro de que nunca has conocido a un Zeta Luminariano antes,” empieza y Taeyong niega con la cabeza. “Nuestra especie usualmente tiene la piel violeta. Algunos incluso tienen pequeños cuernos, mientras que a otros les salen pequeñas alas, aunque esas características son poco comunes.”

Taeyong le da un vistazo subrepticio a la espalda de Taeil. No hay alas visibles. 

Taeil tose. “Sólo soy medio Zeta Luminariano. Mi papá es de allá pero mi mamá es de la Tierra. Corea del Sur.”

Ahora es el turno de Taeyong de mirar con curiosidad. “Entonces ¿eres medio humano?”

El otro asiente con un sonido afirmativo, las manos juntas tras su espalda. “Sí. Aunque soy nacido y criado en Z. Luminar. Conozco más su lenguaje y su cultura. No fue hasta hace algunas décadas que empecé a viajar a la Tierra. A aprender de mi herencia y todo eso.”

Eso explica por qué su coreano es bastante bueno, Taeyong piensa. “Entonces eres humano pero no completamente...”

“Me alegra que veas que tenemos más en común de lo que piensas.” Taeil guiña antes de mirar a un puesto de comida y llevarlo hacia ella. “Vamos, probemos más comida japonesa.”

Taeyong, por supuesto, termina pagando por todos los pequeños snacks que Taeil quiere probar. Aprende que el otro tiene un estómago sin fondo y no está seguro si es una cosa de aliens o una cosa de Taeil.

Taeyong piensa que deben parecer un par extraño para quien los vea. Se sabe que los vampiros pueden ser un poco extravagantes en ciertos aspectos, incluyendo la moda; y a pesar de que Taeyong no llega al extremo como sus amigos, tampoco es una excepción a la regla. Los pantalones de cuero, múltiples piercings en la oreja y el cabello rojo brillante pueden atestiguar por ello. En contraste, Taeil, con sus ojos violeta y estatura baja, lleva puesta la chaqueta más ridícula de la vida. Es una cosa colorida y vieja que nadie en la Tierra ha usado en años, haciendo que el pequeño alien resalte. 

Taeyong no lo admite, pero siente un extraño cariño por la ridícula prenda de vestir, aunque no es capaz de reconocer por qué. 

Él quiere ir a su próximo destino (un viaje en Yakatabune por el río Sumida), pero Taeil insiste en comer su comida de la calle bajo los árboles de sakura. Así que eso es lo que hacen y Taeyong no pensaba ser una persona tan influenciable pero resulta que lo es. El césped está húmedo y seguramente dejará marcas en sus pantalones oscuros pero el hecho de que no se ha sentado en mucho rato le quita la preocupación un poco. 

“¿Y qué harás cuando vuelvas?” pregunta con un resoplido, “¿Qué haces en Zeta Luminar?”

Parece haber pillado a Taeil con la guardia baja, con su boca llena de Yakitori y sus mejillas manchadas de salsa. Da unas mordidas más antes de tragar. “Bueno, para empezar, es un viaje de tres meses a casa. Abordaré la nave de mi amigo Yuta. Va de camino a Centaur II y me dejara de pasada.”

“¿Tres meses?¿Atrapado en una nave espacial?” La idea pone nervioso a Taeyong, eso explica por qué los humanos no están realmente hechos para viajar por el espacio, sus vidas pasarían en un pestañear. 

“Ah, qué sangre joven. Para ser un vampiro no eres conocedor de mucho, ¿o sí?”

“Sí.” Taeyong refuta. Él sabe muchas cosas, más que cualquier humano en la tierra es probable, muchas gracias. “Nunca me ha interesado mucho hablar de aliens y el espacio. La Tierra sigue siendo bastante cerrada a ustedes y otras especie.”

Taeil suspira con tristeza, “Es cierto, la Tierra siempre ha sido un planeta un poco antisocial. Pero han habido más y más aventureros humanos con el paso del tiempo.” continúa lamiéndose la salsa de los dedos. Taeyong frunce el ceño. “Deberías probar, Taeyong. Te quejas de estar atrapado en una nave por tres meses, pero yo no puedo imaginar peor suerte que estar atrapado en un planeta toda la vida, especialmente para una criatura eterna como tú.”

“Tengo cosas que hacer aquí.” responde sin pensar. 

“Oh ¿como qué?” Taeil pregunta inocentemente, pero Taeyong no se lo cree ni un poco. “¿Regar tus plantas?”

“Chupar sangre.” Responde en caliente, mostrando sus colmillos y arrebatando el último Yakitori de las manos de Taeil, quien da un soplido tras la pérdida. 

“¡Eso es mío!”

Taeyong no le presta atención; destellos reminiscentes de un cálido sol y cielo azul son lo único que cruza su mente. 

☾

El resto del día se lo pasan en lentos botes a través de los ríos principales de la ciudad. Y como siempre, Tokyo no duerme: durante todo el día, no sólo las estrellas brillan sino que también las siempre presentes luces de los edificios. De cierta forma eso no es un problema, y Taeyong se da cuenta de que está más interesado en su compañero que en todo lo que les rodea. 

Taeil resulta ser mucho más interesante que cualquier humano que Taeyong haya conocido en los últimos cien años. Supone que es parte del hecho de que es un alien y que Taeyong sólo conoce humanos para chuparles la sangre estos días, pero el sentimiento es el mismo. 

“Entonces el Tryfax,” Taeil empieza, con locos gestos manuales y todo, “me pasa el Penta y me dice que me lo quede. Así tal cual.” Taeil chilla dramáticamente y Taeyong no puede evitar soltar una sofocada risa muy poco grácil. 

Están en un pequeño y costoso Yakatabune que les sirve sushi en la cubierta mientras miran el brillante paisaje. Taeil parece amarlo así que Taeyong considera que no debe ser un guía turístico tan malo como temía originalmente. “¿Como se ve un Tryfax?” pregunta con curiosidad, sin notar las suave sonrisa que Taeil le dedica. 

“Los Tryfax son… bueno, son un poco difíciles de describir. Primero que todo, no son de nuestro Cuadrante, son del Segundo Cuadrante.”

Taeyong levanta una ceja inquisitiva. No es que no tenga idea, pero hay tantas especies, tantos planetas, es difícil recordarlos. 

“Las especies del primer cuadrante son fáciles de identificar. La mayoría se parece a lo que conoces como humano. Bípedos, dos brazos, quizás un ojo extra o dos pero es básicamente la misma genética.” Taeil habla y asiente dibujando figuritas invisibles con el dedo en el mantel. “Las especies del segundo y tercer Cuadrante son difíciles de categorizar porque son todas tan distintas, incluso entre ellas.”

“Entonces, los Za’ha’kergi del Segundo Cuadrante se ven más o menos como 3 pies de gelatina— una linda especie, de hecho. Mientras que un Tryfax, quienes son sólo del sistema solar siguiente, miden ocho pies en promedio, tienen cabeza de pescado y cerca de 20 tentáculos.” Taeil termina orgulloso. 

Seguramente se está inventando todo eso, Taeyong piensa, no hay forma de que Taeil esté diciendo la verdad. Pero el otro chico le sonríe y puede que Taeyong sea un tonto, pero le cree cada palabra que dice. “¿Me estás diciendo que salías con un pez de ocho pies?” pregunta, masticando la última pieza de sushi en su plato un poco agresivamente. 

“¡Hey!” Taeil escupe, ahogándose un poco con su agua, “Primero que todo, nosotros no salimos. Segundo, los Tryfax no son peces ¡no seas grosero!”

“¿Cómo funcionaba eso? Él medía ocho pies y tú eres… chiquito.”

Taeil aspira indignado, “¡No soy chiquito! Soy un espécimen de tamaño perfecto y él dijo que tenía bonitos ojos ¿ok?” 

“Ok, ok” se ríe y levanta las manos fingiendo derrota. “Lamento haber ofendido a tu novio, Taeil.”

“No era mi novio.” Taeil frunce el ceño, inconscientemente rompiendo la servilleta frente a él. “Los Tryfax no salen, sólo se aparean, supongo. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a eso.”

“Está bien, apuesto a que los tentáculos eran agradables.”

Taeil suspira. “Lo eran.”

El bote pasa por una larga sección junto al distrito Shio, donde Taeyong estaba hace sólo un día. Hay un fuerte contraste con el distrito Kokdo, que es un explosión de luces y sonidos, mientras que en Shio los edificios son más baratos y mundanos, y las calles tienen la mitad de las luces. 

“Shio es una vista deprimente,” Taeyong dice, “Kokdo puede ser lujoso y caro, pero la realidad es que todos los otros distritos que rodean Tokyo no se le comparan.”

“¿Florecen los árboles de sakura en esos distritos?” Taeil pregunta, cabeza ladeada. 

“Sí, todo Japón tiene algunos sakura.”

“Entonces no está tan mal, Lee Taeyong,” Taeil mira el cielo, apuntando con el dedo. “Kokdo no tiene estas estrellas.”

Taeyong sigue su mirada y el cielo que lo saluda le quita un poco el aliento. Es tan oscuro como lo recuerda, pero ahora está cubierto de diminutos puntos plateados. cientos de ellos, sin fin. Hay una sensación en su estómago y Taeyong no sabe lo que es, todo lo que sabe es que hay todo un universo allá afuera y Taeil parece amarlo. 

Está a punto de decir esto, quizás preguntar algo más, pero mientras mira de nuevo a su compañero, quien sigue maravillado con el cielo nocturno, Taeyong es golpeado con otra visión. Es entonces que nota que la piel de Taeil está brillando. Es un sutil brillo plateado que cubre su cara, sus manos; el brillo se vuelve un poco más denso, en delgadas líneas, como riachuelos, en sus nudillos y mejillas. Está tan concentrado mirando esto que no nota los ojos violeta que lo miran de vuelta. 

“¿Sucede algo?” Taeil frunce el ceño, “¿Qué estás mirando”

Taeyong es apartado de su ensoñamiento y responde demasiado rápido, “Estás brillando.”

El otro hombre queda sorprendido y, luego de unos minutos de silencio, sus mejillas parecen brillar aún más, y esta vez, sus orejas lo hacen también. 

“Es… es mi sangre.” Taeil tose, “Usualmente no se nota en lugares con luz, pero cuando está lo suficientemente oscuro puedes ver mis venas iluminarse. Todos los Z. Luminarianos somos así.”

“Te iluminas.” Taeyong repite, aun tratando de procesarlo.

“Sí.” 

“Es hermoso.”

Quizás Taeyong es demasiado tonto para notarlo pero el brillo de Taeil es aún más luminoso después de eso. 

☾

Esa noche Taeyong sueña con un abismo. Un cielo lleno de ardientes estrellas blancas y él cae, cae sin dirección. No grita, no tiene miedo y eso, de cierta forma, es lo más raro. 

El espacio oscuro pronto se torna de tonos rosa y violeta, y él no para de caer pero todo parece moverse en retroceso. Se acerca a una estrella brillante y Taeyong puede sentir su piel quemarse, caliente, caliente pero aún así no entra en pánico. Es un tipo bueno de fuego, lo que sea que eso pueda ser, y todo lo que quiere es estar cerca de la estrella y colisionar contra ella, y tomar una siesta de un año. 

Pero se sigue moviendo, dejando atrás la estrella. Frente a él aparece un orbe brillante en el medio del espacio y Taeyong finalmente para de moverse, se queda estático frente al pequeño orbe. Su dedos se mueren por tocarlo pero no parece buena idea, incluso para el estado de ensoñamiento de Taeyong. Aunque no tiene que hacerlo. Primero piensa que es idea suya que el orbe se pone más brillante, pero pronto se da cuenta de que es exactamente lo que está pasando. Debe irse, piensa, no quiere quedar atrapado en lo que sea que está a punto de suceder pero se queda ahí, pegado frente a la bola ardiente, como una polilla frente al fuego. Y repentinamente. 

Repentinamente todo es un infierno de llamas y luz y él grita y llora hasta que su garganta está seca y áspera, y de alguna forma, nunca se había sentido tan vivo. 

☾

“Debería estar aquí en un momento.” Taeil arruga las cejas mirando la hora en su Chip ZoK. “A menos que lo haya olvidado. Lo cual no es sorprendente considerando que es Yuta.”

Taeyong asiente mientras sostiene la mochila de Taeil en una mano, mirando alrededor el puerto espacial. Ciertamente se da cuenta de que están en el puerto más grande del Sudeste Asiático, el Puerto Espacial Intergaláctico Tokyo Narita, vecino del infinitesimalmente más pequeño aeropuerto con el mismo nombre. Todo parece rebosar de vida, miles de personas pasan caminando, tratando de alcanzar vuelos o descansando en las salas de espera rodeadas de paredes de cristal y modernas puertas automáticas. Este es un mundo totalmente nuevo para Taeyong y ha vivido junto a él todo estos años. Intenta encontrar algún no-humano pero es inútil. Taeil tenía razón cuando dijo que no muchas especies vienen por razones no oficiales.

“Entonces, uhm, ¿tu amigo Yuta también es Zeta Luminariano?” Taeyong pregunta, tratando de imaginar a otra persona como Taeil con los mismos ojos violetas.

Taeil se ríe finalmente despegando los ojos del ZoK. “Vivió en Japón por muchos años antes de convertirse en piloto de nave espacial, pero Yuta es de un planeta un poco más cercano a la Tierra que el mio, Pentelix-RX. Los Pentelixianos son los más parecidos a los humanos,” Taeil se debate por un segundo, “quizás sólo después de los Trosturianos que son prácticamente idénticos a los humanos pero con branquias escondidas tras las orejas.”

“¿Pueden respirar bajo el agua?” el vampiro exclama, casi dejando caer la mochila de Taeil. 

“Eso es bastante soso,” Taeil sonría divertido, “yo puedo nadar en lava.”

“Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?” Taeyong pregunta descolocado. No sabe por qué nadie necesitaría nadar en lava, pero pensar en que Taeil puede lo hace al menos un poco cool. 

Taeil resopla, “Sí. No hay lava en Z. Luminar, Taeyong, no seas tonto.”

Taeyong resopla en respuesta, ”sólo creeré la mitad de lo que digas de ahora en adelante.”

Los ojos de Taeil parecen brillar de júbilo, pero antes de que Taeyong pueda responder con más jugarretas, se oye un grito entre la multitud junto con un brazo en el aire. 

“¡Taeil!” llama la voz. 

“¿Yuta?” responde sorprendido. 

Cierra sus ojos por un momento, poniendo su mano frente a él como tratando de sentir algo, antes de abrir sus ojos de nuevo y girar a la derecha, “Vamos, Taeyong” dice. 

Taeil toma su mano y lo guía entre la gente donde un chico flacucho es arrastrado por la multitud que camina en la dirección contraria sin ninguna consideración. “Uno podría pensar que vivir tanto tiempo en la Tierra lo haría acostumbrarse a los humanos y su horribles modales para caminar.” Taeil comenta despreocupadamente observando a Yuta tratar de liberarse de la multitud. 

“¿Debería… debería ayudarlo?” Taeyong pregunta en voz alta, Taeil sacude la cabeza y añade estoico, “Sería divertido si muere aplastado por todos.”

Pasa un minuto entero hasta que el recién llegado logra liberarse y llegar hasta ellos. Es más alto que Taeyong y Taeil, pero no por mucho, su piel se parece más a la de Taeyong que la de Taeil que es un poco más brillosa, pero sus ojos son un poco más grandes de lo que Taeyong acostumbra ver. No son desproporcionados, pero sí son oscuros y algo cautivantes. Como muchos de los otros pilotos en el puerto espacial, Yuta trae puesto un mameluco azul oscuro con naranja neón con el logo de la Federación Intergaláctica bordado, pero lo que le llama la atención por sobre todo a Taeyong, es la sonrisa reluciente del alien, inamovible. Debe de estar muy contento de reunirse con su amigo, Taeyong supone. 

“De verdad me abandonaste para que muriera, cucaracha.” Yuta dice como saludo. 

“Creí en tus habilidades de supervivencia, es muy distinto.” Taeil contraargumenta antes de verse atrapado por un abrazo sofocante. 

“¿Cómo estás, Moon Taeil?” Yuta dice abrazándolo mientras que Taeil tiene que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar cómodamente el hombro del otro. 

“Las vacaciones son siempre buenas para el alma.”

“Agh, los ZedLus y su eterna palabrería espiritual.” Yuta pone los ojos en blanco antes de finalmente notar a Taeyong, quien sólo observa con lo que espera que sea una sonrisa amigable. Está fallando. “¿y quién es este? ¿es este tu amigo vampiro?”

“¡Sí!” Taeil sonríe mientras Taeyong da un pequeño saludo con la mano. Para ser un vampiro chupasangre que se viste de negro, Taeyong no es muy intimidante. “Él es Lee Tae Yong. Es un vampiro y es—”

“—lindo. ¡Es lindo!” Yuta termina la frase por él. 

“Te dije que no usaras tu—”

“No lo hice.” sonríe antes de caminar hacia Taeyong, rodeándolo con un abrazo justo como a su amigo e ignorando el repentino brillo de Taeil. 

“Encantado de conocerte, Taeyong, soy Nakamoto Yuta y nosotros los Pentelixianos somos muy cariñosos así que por favor respeta mi cultura y déjame tocarte.”

Taeyong no sabe qué decir por un segundo antes de tentativamente palmear la espalda de Yuta. “Encantado de conocerte también.”

“¡Yuta!” Taeil lloriquea desde atrás. “Puedo oler tus cochinas feromonas Pentelixianas desde aquí, despegate de Taeyong.”

Yuta gruñe, “Fue un largo viaje sin paradas ¿a qué se supone que huela?”

Yuta, sin parar de hablar, guía a Taeyong y Taeil a través de los andenes del puerto espacial, todos rebosantes de gente ocupada. Taeil parece reciprocar cada palabra que el otro alien está diciendo con animadas sonrisas y exclamaciones verbales. Por otro lado, Taeyong está demasiado preocupado con tratar de no chocar con todo el mundo a su alrededor, pero su mente zumba con las memorias del sueño de la noche anterior, demasiado distraído para prestarle atención a Yuta. 

¿Sabía lo que significaba el sueño? Obviamente no, la cabeza de Taeyong empieza a palpitar de dolor con sólo pensar en su sueño lúcido, fue demasiado vívido y confuso para su pobre cerebro humano. ¿Habrá Taeil puesto alguna droga alien extraña en su Takoyaki anoche?”

Aún así, hay una sensación burbujeante en el estómago de Taeyong y por alguna razón, sus manos tiemblan al aferrarse de la mochila de Taeil. 

“¿Taeyong?” Taeil alenta el paso, dejando que Taeyong lo alcance y que Yuta siga caminando delante de ellos hablando sin notar nada. “¿Estás bien?”

Taeyong parpadea y asiente tentativamente antes de apuntar a Yuta. “Es simpático ¿no es así?”

“Es un dolor en el trasero, más bien,” Taeil pone los ojos en blanco, “Pero supongo que es un piloto decente.”

“Entonces no debería preocuparme de que tu nave choque ¿cierto?”

Yuta se detiene frente a una cápsula de metal ovalada marcada como Puerto Privado 7582. Taeyong no tiene idea de cómo funciona esto pero se imagina que es lo que llevará a Taeil y a Yuta a su nave. Quizás los catapultará al espacio, quién sabe. 

“Iré a que escaneen mi ticket, Taeil,” Yuta los mira antes de toser, “Uhm, apúrate y toma tu pastilla antes de que traiga al Guardia Portuario.”

Taeyong todavía está medio confundido con todo, pero supone que no hay mucho tiempo para preguntar. Quizás la próxima vez. Pero por primera vez, Taeyong se da cuenta de que no sabe si habrá una próxima vez con Taeil. El pensamiento es extrañamente entristecedor y él no tiene idea de qué hacer con ello.

Se rasca la cabeza y mira a Taeil. “Yo… espero que hayas disfrutado tu primera visita a Tokyo.”

“Lo hice.” Taeil sonríe, las pequeñas motas luminiscentes brillan en sus mejillas y nariz asemejando pecas. 

“No fui un guía muy bueno—”

“Fuiste el mejor guía, Lee Taeyong.”

Es un mito que los vampiro no pueden sonrojarse. Taeil lo descubre en ese mismo momento. 

Taeil le sonríe suavemente y Taeyong sabe lo que va a decir. Por lo menos, eso piensa. “Taeyong, ¿tú—”

La chaqueta. La chaqueta rara color pastel que Taeil no se ha quitado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Es rara y tan fuera de lugar y Taeyong finalmente descubre por qué le gusta tanto. Es de los 90’s: la década en que Taeyong nació. Cuando era humano, hace todos esos siglos, cuando todo era tan nuevo para él. Y he ahí Taeil, usándola entre todos esos humanos que traen ropa más nueva y elegante, sólo porque le gusta. Su muerto corazón se hincha al pensarlo. Quizás le recuerda a cómo se sentía en ese entonces, a estar emocionado y aprender cosas nuevas. 

“—quieres venir conmigo?”

Las luces brillantes de Tokyo metropolitano aún pueden verse a través desde las ventanas junto a ellos. Taeyong suspira ante la vista, es una ciudad muy bonita, nunca lo había pensado. 

“¿Brilla el sol en Zeta Luminar? “ 

Taeil ríe, las arrugas junto a sus ojos parecen lunas crecientes, “Tenemos tres soles, Lee Taeyong, y amarás a todos y cada uno de ellos.”

El recuerdo de la luz solar atraviesa su mente y ahora mismo, Taeyong no quiere nada más.

“Okay.”

No sabe si se arrepentirá de esto después, no sabe absolutamente nada sobre el espacio y Taeil todavía es técnicamente un extraño. Esto podría ser muy peligroso. Pero la sonrisa emocionada de Taeil no es nada menos que una promesa de sensaciones nuevas y, maldita sea, Taeyong lleva años esperando esta oportunidad. 

“Trágate esto.” Taeil dice antes de mirar tras Taeyong. Le entrega un pequeña y redonda pastilla amarilla. Taeyong no tiene idea de qué es pero la voz de Taeil trae urgencia así que hace lo que le dijo. Taeil toma una pastilla similar también antes de arrastrarlo tras un pilar blanco cerca de la cápsula de metal. Observan mientras Yuta llega con un oficial tras de él. Yuta es todo sonrisas y conversación, pero Taeyong puede ver las miradas subrepticias que le echa a su alrededor. Junto a él, oye a Taeil dar una pequeña risita ante de, para el horror de Taeyong, empezar a desaparecer. 

“¿T-Taeil? ¿Qué está pasando?” susurra desesperado, “¿Dónde estás?”

La mitad de él espera un silencio como respuesta, pero para su sorpresa, la voz de Taeil sigue saliendo de la misma ubicación cerca de su oreja, puede sentir su tibio aliento cerca. “Mírate.”

Antes de cuestionarlo, Taeyong mira sus manos y le dan ganas de vomitar. No están. Puede sentir y mover sus manos como normalmente podría, pero simplemente no ve nada frente a él. Ha desaparecido. 

“¿Qué pasó?” grazna desesperado buscando a su compañero. Obviamente, no logra verlo. “¿Taeil?”

En cambio, siente el cálido sujetar de Taeil en su brazo. Es un poco reconfortante y repentinamente sus nervios se calman. Se pregunta si este es alguno de los poderes Z. Luminarianos de Taeil.

“Está bien, sólo sígueme.” Taeil susurra, mirando aun a Yuta y el oficial Galáctico que parece estar escaneando su ticket. 

“¡Gracias, oficial Sawamura! ¡Me aseguraré de visitar la Tierra pronto!” dice a todo volumen antes de dejar caer su ticket al suelo. “Ups, qué tonto.”

“Vamos, Taeyong.” Taeil susurra, sujetándolo aún, antes de caminar hacia la puerta dejando atrás a Yuta. Taeyong está en pánico, mirando al oficial en espera de que lo detenga en cualquier minuto. Sin embargo, ni les presta atención, en cambio, mira con tristeza a Yuta recoger su ticket. 

“Ok, pues ya me voy.” Yuta sonríe y entra rápidamente a la cápsula. Una luz verde se enciende cuando cruza el umbral, Taeyong nota, a diferencia de cuando Taeil y él lo hicieron. Se quedan parados junto al borde en silencio, sin mover un solo músculo, justo frente al aún visible Yuta, antes de que la puerta se cierre. 

Taeyong no sabe si ya es seguro hablar en voz alta, pero antes de preguntárselo, la cápsula avanza a tal velocidad que casi cae de cara al suelo.

“¡Sujétate de las barandas!” Taeil ríe. Taeyong no puede ver su cara pero está seguro de que Taeil tiene la misma sonrisa que cuando probó el Yakitori por primera vez. 

Luego de algunos agonizantes minutos la cápsula frena en seco. Taeyong recupera el aliento, sintiéndose mareado y por desmayarse. Aún ni ha pisado la nave y ya se está arrepintiendo de esto. 

“¿Qué acaba de pasar?” logra decir, sus ojos se ajustan al espacio sin movimiento. 

“Tomaste una de las infames pastillas de invisibilidad de Taeil.” Yuta sonríe. Taeyong agradece que no pueda verlo. “No sólo eres indetectable para los ojos de cualquier especie, sino también para cualquier máquina en búsqueda de vida. ¿No es genial?”

“Ya estoy muerto, no hay vida que detectar.” Taeyong gruñe, aun sintiendo que su desayuno de muesli y tostadas trata de salir de su esófago. 

Taeil chasquea la lengua antes de agregar, “No es como que sea difícil pasar desapercibido por la tecnología terrestre. En serio, tienen que ponerse al día con el resto de la Galaxia.” 

“Espera, ¿estás diciendo que acabamos de abordar ilegalmente una nave espacial?” Taeyong exclama, “¿Somos criminales?”

“No somos criminales si no nos tienen en el registro.” Taeil, aún invisible, resopla. 

Antes de que Taeyong pueda responder, el otro lado de la cápsula se abre, revelando un tubo angosto rodeado de paredes translúcidas.

“Esto lleva a la nave, vamos, Sr. Muerto.” Yuta intenta darle una palmada en la espalda pero falla y termina tocándole cerca del cuello. 

Cuando Taeil le dijo que su amigo Yuta lo pasaría a buscar en su nave privada, Taeyong no supo qué esperar. Después de todo. nunca había visto una nave espacial en la vida real. Pero cuando dijo nave privada, se imaginó algo parecido a un yate volador o un jet o casi cualquier otra cosa pero jamás la monstruosa nave espacial que ve a través del tubo de cristal. 

Literalmente parece algo sacado de una película de ciencia-ficción. Es como… el Titanic pero en el espacio. 

“Es—”

“Hermosa ¿no es así?” Yuta sonríe caminando junto a él, “Es mi orgullo y felicidad. La llamamos la NCT-021.”

La caminata por el tubo es más larga de lo que Taeyong esperaba, ni siquiera puede imaginar qué tan grande Tokyo Narita es. 

“Para que sepas, Taeyong, la cápsula no fue nada comparado con cómo se siente la velocidad de la luz en el espacio.” Taeil dice a su otro costado. “Puedo hacerte dormir si quieres…”

Aunque suena tentador, Taeyong declina, “Yo sólo… cerraré mis ojos e imaginaré que es una montaña rusa. Espero que no te moleste si vomito.”

Taeil ríe, “No pero...”

“A mi sí. Si vomitas, te lanzaré al espacio.” Yuta interrumpe. 

Se detienen frente a unas puertas de metal y Yuta avanza, dejando que una luz verde escanee su cuerpo.

“Bienvenido a bordo, Capitán Nakamoto.” Una voz suave, no muy distinta a la del Chip ZoK de Taeyong, dice.

Con eso, la puerta se abre y Taeyong sólo puede admirar maravillado. Después de todo, es un mundo nuevo. 

☾

“Debes ser el… eh… de Taeil...” Un chico animado se para frente a Taeyong, lleva el cabello rojo brillante y un sonrisa rival sólo a la de Yuta. Taeyong trata de no mirar fijamente a las orejas puntiagudas del chico, ambas decoradas con joyas brillantes. 

¿El qué de Taeil?

“Taeyong.” Responde rápidamente.

“¡Sí! ¡El Taeyong de Taeil!” El chico responde emocionado. Taeyong frunce el ceño, no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente pero lo deja pasar. “¡Soy Jaemin de Pentelix!” 

“Hola Jaemin, yo soy… de la Tierra.”

Jaemin le sonríe y Taeyong se pregunta si sonreír tan animadamente es una cosa de aliens. “Taeil y Yuta están ocupados ahora, así que me pidieron que te mostrara la cocina para que pueda cocinarte algo.”

Taeyong no ha comido nada desde la mañana, mucho antes de saber que estaría a bordo de esta nave en el espacio. Probablemente debería haber pensado en el tipo de comida alien que se vería obligado a comer ahí.

“Yo no como.” Dice, demasiado asustado de lo que sea de lo que los aliens se alimentan. 

“No seas tonto, como Chef Principal de la NCT-021 mi trabajo es alimentar cada boca en esta nave.” Dice Jaemin antes de agarrarlo y llevárselo de su recién asignada habitación. 

No mucho después de llegar, Yuta se fue derecho al Panel de Control para encender la nave y Taeil llevó a Taeyong a los cuarteles de habitaciones. No dijo mucho de camino a allí, Taeil probablemente podía sentir lo nervioso que estaba Taeyong sobre todo esto. Le mostró uno de los cuartos, el que está justo al frente del de Taeil, y le entregó otra pastilla, esta vez una rosa. 

Taeyong la miró con suspicacia antes de que Taeil riera y dijera, “Es una pastilla para dormir, debería darte sueño en menos de 10 minutos y despertarás en una hora. Lo suficiente para que te pierdas el viaje a la velocidad de la luz.”

Taeyong la tomó agradecido y pronto se quedó dormido. Eso es, hasta que cierto pelirrojo sonriente tocó su puerta y lo despertó.

“Sabes, tu cuarto es mucho mejor que el mio.” Jaemin dice amistosamente mientras camina por el pasillo. Hace un puchero. “El mio es más pequeño. Uno podría pensar que ser el hermano del Capitán tendría sus beneficios, pero él es malo conmigo.”

“¿Hermano?” Taeyong inquiere, “¿Yuta es tu hermano?”

“¡Tristemente sí! Y estoy atrapado en el segundo piso con Jeno y Renjun.”

La sonrisa gigante debió ser una pista, Taeyong supone. Queda bien. Se pregunta si todos los aliens son guapos, como parece ser el caso. 

“Imagino entonces que las habitaciones en el primer piso son mejores, ¿no es así?”

Jaemin asiente, “Sí, usualmente están reservados para oficiales y agentes de alto rango. Por supuesto, ahora la mayoría están vacías.”

¿Agentes de alto rango? Taeyong no es más que un mero vampiro que le dio un plato de espaguetti a Taeil una vez. “¿Debería… mudarme al segundo piso? Soy sólo un invitado.”

Jaemin ríe, “¡Por supuesto que no! Taeil y Yuta te pusieron ahí.” Suspira, “Quizás debería salir con un capitán. Me pregunto si—”

“¡Jaemin!” Una nueva voz los sorprende a ambos. “¿Te diviertes?”

Ambos voltean para mirar al recién llegado. Es otro chico. Este lleva un mameluco blanco sobre una camiseta naranja, su cabello está enmarañado y parece tener manchas de grasa sobre toda su ropa y cara. A diferencia de las orejas puntiagudas de Jaemin o los ojos violeta de Taeil, este chico no tiene nada que lo diferencie de un humano promedio. 

“Sí,” Jaemin cruza los brazos y frunce los labios, “¿Conociste a Taeyong?”

“No,” el chico mira con reproche a Jaemin por unos segundos más antes de mirar a Taeyong y todo su semblante cambia. Los ojos más sonrientes que Taeyong ha visto aparecen frente a él. “Soy Jeno.”

Antes de que Taeyong tenga la oportunidad de saludar de vuelta, Jeno se acerca y toca la nariz de Taeyong con la suya. Taeyong no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. 

“¡Jeno!” Jaemin sisea a su lado. “Es de la Tierra. Probablemente eres el primer Yyzgardiano que conoce. Qué manera de espantarlo.”

Jeno ríe y se sonroja. Un sonrosado normal, Taeyong nota. 

“Está bien,” Taeyong sonríe, “Diferentes culturas y todo eso, lo entiendo.”

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo?” Jeno pregunta, “Se supone que estás preparando la cena, Jaemin.”

El chico en cuestión sopla el flequillo sobre su cara y pone los ojos en blanco antes de responder, “Taeil me pidió que le hiciera algo de comer. Sabes, algunos de nosotros tenemos deberes.”

Jeno frunce el ceño y Taeyong piensa que se ve como un cachorro. Se pregunta si Jeno y Jaemin saben lo que es un cachorro. “¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? He estado encerrado en el cuarto criogénico por horas, algo anda mal con el trextilador y no tengo idea de qué, y Renjun no aparece por ninguna parte.” Lloriquea. “Vine a pedirte que me hagas Glitchen rostizado.”

“Renjun probablemente está escondido tomando una siesta. Búscalo en los cuartos del primer piso.” Jaemin suspira, “Te haré Glitchen después de que le cocine a Taeyong.”

Luego de que Jeno se va decepcionado, Jaemin finalmente lo lleva a la cocina. “¿Eres el único cocinero aquí? Este lugar es gigante.” Taeyong mira a la impecable cocina a su alrededor, ya no se sorprende. Parece que en espacio todo es gigante (Excepto Moon Taeil.)

“Usualmente no.” Jaemin encoge los hombros, “Cuando la nave opera oficialmente, tengo otros dos cocineros que me ayudan junto con todos los bots cocineros que le pido a Yuta que me compre.” 

“Pero en este momento,” pausa por un segundo antes de sacar una pequeña pantalla metálica de una despensa. “Soy sólo yo. Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres comer?”

Taeyong se rasca la cabeza y mira al resto de la cocina, no ve nada de comida. “¿Qué sabes hacer?”

Jaemin farfulla indignado, “No estudié Gastronomía Galáctica por 6 años ni me especialicé en comida del Cuadrante 1 para que me digas eso, Taeyong.”

“Vamos, dime lo que quieras.”

El humano no sabe qué pedir, aun asustado de cualquier mejunje alien que Jaemin pueda cocinar, sin embargo, no quiere insultar su orgullo. “Un… ¿Sandwich?”

“¡Ah!” Jaemin exclama asintiendo, “La exquisitez Terrestre que los humanos llaman sandwich. Por supuesto. ¿Será un sándwich de jamón y queso, de mantequilla de maní y jalea, de pavo, de pollo—?”

“¡Jamón y queso está bien!”

“¡Jamón y queso será!” Jaemin escribe algo en su pantalla de metal antes de que dos pequeños bots se deslicen hacia las puertas traseras gigantes, el almacenamiento, o eso Taeyong cree. 

Resulta ser que el sándwich queda bastante bueno. Puede notar que no es cerdo de la Tierra pero le da miedo preguntar qué es, y bueno, si no tiene nada de malo no es necesario, se dice a sí mismo. Aparte de eso, realmente disfruta el sandwich, y la brillante sonrisa en la cara de Jaemin es un plus. 

“No dudaré de tus habilidades en la cocina nunca más, Jaemin,” dice entre mascadas, “Eres genial.”

“Quizás la próxima vez podemos hacer que Jaemin cocine Spoggetti para todos.” Taeil cruza las puertas de la cocina mientras Taeyong termina su sándwich. No le corrige. 

“¡Oh! ¡Cuenta con ello, Taeil!” Jaemin salta emocionado, “Finalmente mis habilidades culinarias son probadas. No más aburridos Glitchens para Jeno y Renjun.” 

“¿Has visto a Renjun, por casualidad?” el alien más viejo pregunta curioso, “Jeno lo estaba buscando.”

Jaemin niega con la cabeza, “Probablemente está tomando una siesta o algo.”

Taeil asiente, “Qué mal. Vine aquí a decirle a Taeyong que vaya al Puente conmigo, puedes venir también si quieres, Jaemin.” 

“Tengo que hacerle su Glitchen a Jeno, ya que el pobre choco está muriendo de hambre.” suspira, “Vayan sin mi, los alcanzaré.”

El Luminariano asiente antes de mirar a Taeyong con una sonrisa expectante, “¿Quieres venir?” 

Asiente sin necesidad de repeticiones, tiene curiosidad de saber dónde han estado Taeil y Yuta todo este tiempo. Aún no ha visto mucho de la nave aparte del primer piso y la cocina. Sólo pudo echar un vistazo a una pequeña sala de estar, pero no mucho más. 

Sigue a Taeil fuera de la cocina, a través de un pasillo en el lado contrario del que Jaemin y él vinieron. Suben una pequeña escalera de vuelta al primer piso, pero esta vez se dirigen al Ala Oeste, donde el Puente y todas las cosas importantes se encuentran. 

“Jaemin mencionó que la nave no está operativa ahora,” Taeyong murmura mientras mira el pasillo a su alrededor, demasiado oscuro y silencioso. “¿Qué… clase de nave es esta?”

Taeil infla los cachetes por unos segundos antes de suspirar. “La NCT-021… es eh, una nave hecha para la Exploración Espacial.”

“¿Qué significa eso?” Taeyong frunce el ceño, suele entender la mitad de lo que Taeil dice pero esto cruza el límite.

“Es parte de la Flota de la Federación Galáctica Unida. Unidad de Exploración, para ser exactos.”

“¿Y Yuta es el capitán?” pregunta incrédulo. 

“Algo así.”

“Taeil.”

El alien suspira, repentinamente avergonzado mientras se rasca el cuello, “Él es uno de los tres capitanes en rotación. Sucede que yo soy otro de ellos.”

Taeyong lo mira incrédulo, apurando el paso y cruzándose frente a su compañero, deteniendolo. “¿Tú eres un capitán también?”

“¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido?” Taeil hace un puchero.

“Ayer ni podías evitar que chorreara la salsa de soya por tu barbilla.” Taeyong responde, cuestionándose cómo el pequeño alien en sweater rosa parado frente a él puede ser el capitán de toda una Nave de la Federación.

“Puede que no sea el mejor humano —” Taeil empieza antes de tartamudear, “— o el mejor Luminariano tampoco, supongo. Pero fui uno de los mejores pilotos en la Academia. Y la salsa de soya es lo peor.”

“¿Me estás diciendo que infiltraste ilegalmente tu propia nave?” Taeyong pregunta, una ceja alzada. “¿No se supone que seas un recto oficial de la Galaxia?”

“¿Recto? Sólo exploro planetas.” Taeil sonríe y saca la lengua, “Y técnicamente estoy de vacaciones. No soy el Capitán Taeil por ahora.”

Taeyong suspira por última vez. “No puedo creer que hospedé a un miembro de la Federación. No puedo creer que un miembro oficial de la Federación me vio en mi pijama de gatos.” Gruñe y se cubre la cara con las manos. avergonzado.

“Si te hace sentir mejor… viste a un miembro oficial de la Federación en su pijama de One Punch Man 3000X.” Taeil ríe antes de ponerse serio y agregar con suavidad, “Ehm. Lamento no habertelo dicho antes. No pensé que fuese importante. En la Tierra sólo soy un despistado medio-humano que quería ver Tokyo.”

“¿Y aquí?” Taeyong pregunta, ojos caídos mirando a través de su cabello rojo.

Taeil no responde por un momento, Taeyong empieza a pensar que ni siquiera le responderá, pero entonces—-

“En el espacio soy sólo un despistado medio-humano que quiere ver las estrellas.” Le sonríe a Taeyong, acercándose un poco. El pasillo oscuro parece resaltar las venas que cruzan la piel de Taeil, especialmente en su cuello, las que bombean sangre—

“¿Vas a entrar o no?” Yuta pasa junto a ellos con una risita, “No tenemos todo el día, Sr. Brillo-en-la-oscuridad.”

Taeil frunce el ceño y aclara la garganta, “¿Brillo en la oscuridad?” Toma el brazo de Taeyong y ambos avanzan por el pasillo unos pasos atrás de Yuta.

Taeyong se da cuenta que su corazón late más rápido que su intrínsecamente lento ritmo. Dios, se supone que está muerto.

El Puente es más pequeño de lo que Taeyong imaginaba, lo cual es una novedad. Sigue siendo muy tecnológicamente avanzado, más que la cocina y su habitación. Es un cuarto redondo con varias pantallas en todas las paredes y múltiples consolas con aún más botones, algunos parpadean, otros no. Taeyong no sabe ni por dónde empezar a mirar, mucho menos cómo funciona. La idea de que Taeil es capaz de pilotarlo fluidamente definitivamente lo impresiona.

“¿Para qué son estos asientos?” pregunta, apuntando a las múltiples sillas que rodean las consolas.

“Oficiales.” Yuta explica girando en su silla de capitán, “Cuando la nave está en función activa, tenemos que seguir el estricto protocolo de la Federación. Eso significa que la nave debe ser monitoreada por al menos, como 6 otros tipos.” Suspira antes de levantarse. “Dado que sólo viajamos por placer ahora, sólo un piloto certificado es todo lo que necesitamos. Eso significa yo, Capitán Yuta.” sonríe orgulloso.

“Taeyong,” Taeil llama desde el otro lado de la habitación. “Mira, quiero mostrarte algo.”

Taeyong camina hacia Taeil, quien tiene la mano sobre un pequeño e inocuo botón negro y lo presiona. En instantes, la muralla de metal frente a ellos empieza a deslizarse hacia arriba y por un momento Taeyong piensa que serán succionados hacia el espacio, antes de darse cuenta de que hay una ventana gigante de cristal en el lugar de la muralla.

Y entonces, le cae la ficha. Es el espacio. Es una expansión oscura y está llena de miles de puntos blancos, y Taeyong se siente tan infinitesimal, que le dan ganas de llorar. Es realmente lo más asombroso que ha visto en su vida.

Oh, se ríe de sí mismo. ¿Cómo pueden los vampiros pensar que lo saben todo? Son sólo pequeñas criaturas en este universo en expansión, partículas de polvo que no conocen nada más que la sangre y la soledad.

Puede sentir la mirada de Taeil sobre él y Taeyong se da cuenta de que está mirando con la boca abierta como un tonto. La cierra antes de mirar a Taeil y dice, “Entiendo por qué les gustan tanto las estrellas.”

“Te gustará a dónde vamos, entonces,” Taeil responde mirando a la serie de botones rojos y amarillos. “Nuestra siguiente parada es Taizen, es famoso por las estrellas azules que lo rodean y su combustible barato. Jeno lo ama.”

“Haremos dos paradas antes de llegar a Zed Luminar,” Yuta se les acerca, “Taizen es la primera. Luego Bormit 14, el cual está a unos pocos zenters del planeta de Taeil.”

Taeyong asiente antes de mirar a todos los botones y monitores. Se pregunta, “¿Es difícil? Pilotar una nave espacial, quiero decir.”

“Te hacen pensar que sí,” Yuta susurra conspiratoriamente, “El pilotaje es la parte fácil. Pero la Academia te hace tomar un montón de cursos como Xitrología e Historia de la Federación Galáctica. Bleh. Y la mayoría de los estudiantes son idiotas. ¿Cierto, Taeil?”

“Cierto.” Taeil pone los ojos en blanco. “Yuta era uno de los peores hasta que nos hicimos amigos.”

“¡Hey! Eso no es cierto,” exclama, “Yo era agradable—”

“Siempre pensé que te intimadaba el hecho de que yo obtendría el mejor puntaje de graduación y no tú.”

“Si, bueno, ya sabemos cómo salió eso.”

“¿Lo consiguió Yuta?” Taeyong pregunta curioso, mirando a ambos Capitanes.

“No.” Taeil hace un gesto con la mano. “Obviamente no.”

“Oh, ¿entonces quie—”

“Doyoung.” Dicen al unísono, frunciendo el ceño.

Taeil tose antes de desviar la mirada, “De cualquier manera, pilotar no es tan difícil. Pero tienes que… tomar la responsabilidad y hacerte cargo de toda tu tripulación. Creo que eso es lo más duro.”

Yuta asiente, “Y es como, que a veces tienes que dar órdenes que podrían hacer que te asesine un Kloxus o meteoritos, pero aparte de eso, la paga es muy buena.” Taeil está de acuerdo con él.

“Por esto es que ninguno de ustedes es mi Capitan favorito.” Una voz amortiguada se oye debajo de la consola de navegación. Taeyong medio piensa que es la voz del panel hablando sola hasta que un chico delgado y frágil sale de abajo.

“¡Renjun!” Taeil grita, “¿Has estado ahí todo este rato? ¡Jeno te ha estado buscando!”

“Estaba durmiendo.” el chico, Renjun, responde bostezando. Su cabello es rubio ceniza y sus ojos son rojo oscuro. “Ustedes saben que necesito dormir o mi cerebro deja de funcionar correctamente.”

Yuta frunce el ceño, “Renjun, qué clase de Navegador eres, podríamos estar perdidos—”

“Técnicamente ni siquiera necesitan un Navegador ahora, Oh Gran Capitán Nakamoto.” Renjun replica, “Segundo, mi siesta se vio interrumpida porque estaban demasiado distraídos para notar que el monitor del Escáner detectó algo, así que aquí estoy para decirles eso… el monitor del Escáner detectó algo.”

“¿Qué?” Taeil y Yuta voltean a ver el monitor azul cerca del frente de la habitación. Y claro, dos pequeños puntos verdes aparecen en la pantalla.

“Hay dos objetos no identificados aproximándose.” Renjun suspira.

“¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?” Taeyong se muerde el labio pensando en los meteoritos mortales que Yuta mencionó.

“Casi nada. Los objetos son extremadamente pequeños, sólo parecen estar dirigiéndose a nuestra nave con una velocidad alarmante.” Renjun responde encogiendo los hombros antes de sacar lo que parece ser goma de mascar terrestre.

“¡Rasparán mi nave!” Yuta exclama, “¡Deberíamos obliterarlos!” Golpea el aire con su puño, sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

“Apoyo la moción,” agrega Renjun.

“Sólo agranda la imagen con el monitor de realidad antes de hacer algo,” Taeil argumenta, aún mirando el Escáner. “No queremos repetir lo de esa vez que bombardeaste a dos anémonas estelares en peligro de extinción.”

Yuta se ensombrece visiblemente. “Eso difícilmente fue mi culpa, pero bueno, saquémoslo a colación cada vez que Yuta la caga.”

Y claro, al hacer zoom en los dos pequeños puntos amarillo neón moviéndose a la velocidad de un meteoro, resulta ser que parecen ser pequeñas cápsulas volando a la velocidad de la luz, Taeyong observa.

“¿Son esas… Cápsulas de Exploración de la Federación?” Yuta pregunta en voz alta antes de agrandar más la imagen.

Renjun revienta un globo de goma de mascar. “Yup.”

“Quizás debería trabajar en la cocina con Jaemin,” Yuta murmura antes de hablar en el parlante a través de un pequeño micrófono pegado a su hombrera. “Jeno ¿Puedes abrir las puertas 14 y 15, por favor? Reduciré la velocidad de 100 a 70 warps.”

“Entendido.” La voz de Jeno se escucha por el micrófono.

“Iré a ver qué es todo este escándalo.” Yuta frunce el ceño, “Renjun, ven conmigo.”

“Puede que tenga una idea de quiénes están dentro de esas cápsulas.” Renjun ríe antes de pararse y seguir a Yuta.

“¿Puedo ir también?” Taeyong pregunta abruptamente, todas las cabezas se giran hacia él. Diablos, hasta él se sorprende a sí mismo.

“Seguro,” Renjun sonríe luego de un instante de silencio.

“Esa no es una decisión que tú puedas tomar.” Yuta apunta a Renjun con el ceño fruncido como si fuera un niño pequeño, y Taeyong se pregunta qué edad tiene realmente. No puede ser demasiado joven, no si sabe navegar una nave interestelar.

Yuta mira a Taeil. “Mantén a Taeyong atrás y no lo dejes hacer nada estúpido.”

Taeyong bufa, puede que no sepa… nada sobre el espacio, pero no es estúpido. ¡Es una de las especies más refinadas de la Tierra!

Taeil le asiente a Yuta antes de seguir a los otros dos y va derecho hacia la salida antes de voltearse a mirar a Taeyong con una sonrisa. Taeyong nota la postura protectora que tiene hacia él. Quizás en la Tierra sea una criatura peligrosa, pero aquí, Taeyong supone, no es realmente una amenaza. El Pequeño Taeil es probablemente un luchador más adepto en el espacio que él; debería pedirle lecciones en algún punto.

Caminan hasta el centro del Ala Oeste, hacia un elevador de buen tamaño. Yuta apreta múltiples botones que Taeyong no entiende antes de que el elevador empiece a flotar a quién sabe dónde. El vampiro suspira internamente: es difícil. Sabe aproximadamente doce lenguajes humanos, tiene grados en medicina, arquitectura y arte, es maestro de Tae Kwon Do y Wushu…¿pero aquí? Apenas sabe cómo usar el elevador.

En breve, llegan a un área extensa llamada Puerto Estación 14, donde diferentes naves más pequeñas se encuentran. Taeyong observa con admiración, incluso estas naves pequeñas son muy grandes. Tiene poco tiempo para mirarlas, dado que un gran choque se oye cerca del final de la habitación.

Todos avanzan, Taeyong nota que Yuta hasta desenvaina lo que parece ser una pequeña arma azul, y que Taeil, que camina delante de él aún, tiene su mano sobre una igual, aparentemente escondida bajo su chaqueta rosa en todo momento.

Las puertas que llevan al espacio abierto se abren, pero la ventana entre ellos y la cápsula extraña se mantiene cerrada.

Taeyong mantiene la distancia, no queriendo causar problemas y sí, también porque está un poco asustado, pero aún así logra ver las cápsulas escondido detrás del ala de una nave.

Una de las cápsulas se abre de golpe, haciendo saltar a todos de la sorpresa.

“¡Mierda!” Una voz aguda tose. “¡Puto Mark! ¡Qué mierda!”

Vapor blanco sale de la cápsula antes de que una figura ligera sea visible, cabello castaño se asoma antes de que todo el cuerpo salga. Un chico con pecas en un uniforme estándar de la Federación, una versión un poco distinta a la de Yuta, dice, “Recuérdenme jamás ir en búsqueda de Cuarzo con este perdedor otra vez.” Se apresura hacia la cápsula a unos metros de él.

“¿Haechan?” Taeil chilla a un lado de Taeyong antes de correr hacia el chico arrodillado que trata frenéticamente de abrir la otra cápsula.

“Por el amor de Sworlox ¿qué están haciendo aquí?” Yuta cuestiona mientras a ayudar a Haechan y Taeil. “¡Se supone que los recogeríamos en Taizen!”

Haechan presiona algunos botones de la cápsula, con una clara expresión de molestia, “Resulta que Mark y yo decidimos ir a buscar Cuarzos en esa fea luna junto a la Base Estelar SM. Mark no quería, dado que se supone que no podemos usar nuestro uniformes de exploración si no estamos en misión, pero ya saben, a quién le importa—”

Taeil hace un sonido de molestia que Haechan ignora.

“Todo iba bien y ya íbamos de vuelta a la Base Estelar pero nuestro amigo Mark, aquí presente, vio un gato lunar flotando y decidió ayudarlo.” Suspira una última vez antes de que abra la puerta de la cápsula con un click. “El idiota no vio la corriente de asteroides que venía hacia nosotros así que fui a buscarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde y la corriente nos desvió.”

Taeyong, al ver que no había mucho peligro, finalmente sale de su escondite y se acerca a donde están todos, curioso sobre los recién llegados.

“Nada realmente malo nos pasó. Bueno, por lo menos no a mi, pero a Mark le llegó un golpe de uno de los asteroides más grandes. Quedó inconsciente por unos minutos y hemos estado viajando en cápsula desde entonces.”

“La Base Estelar SM está muy lejos de aquí, Haechan.” Taeil farfulla, “¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron en las cápsulas?”

Una fuerte tos se oye desde la recién abierta cápsula antes de que una voz se escuche, “Las activamos poco después de que los asteroides nos desviaran. Pero empezamos a viajar a velocidad warp sólo después de recibir la señal de que la NCT estaba cerca.”

“¿Con cerca quieres decir a miles de zenters de distancia?” Renjun levanta una ceja.

Finalmente, Mark sale de la cápsula, con una sonrisa avergonzada en su cara. “Sabíamos que ustedes abrirían los puertos.”

“Yuta quería bombardearlos.” Taeyong dice, Mark y Haechan notan su presencia por primera vez. Taeil y Renjun se ríen de la cara que pone el Capitán.

“E-Era broma.” Lloriquea, “Jamás lo haría.¡No después de lo de las anémonas estelares!”

“Ooooh, ¿y quién eres tú?” Haechan pregunta curioso aún arrodillado donde estaba ayudando a Mark a levantarse, antes de dejarlo caer de nuevo, Mark sólo logra soltar un alarido débil. Taeil corre a ayudar al pobre. “¡Eres lindo!”

“¡Ves, te dije, Taeil!” Yuta dice antes de voltearse hacia Haechan, “Es Taeyong, es un humano de la Tierra y—bueno, es algo de Taeil, pero no estoy seguro de qué, pero ya me conocen, soy demasiado respetuoso como para preguntar directamente.”

“Es mi amigo de la Tierra,” Taeil gruñe, agarrando firmemente el brazo de Mark.

“Y duerme en las habitaciones del primer piso.” Jaemin dice en voz alta cruzando las puertas del Puerto Estación.

“¿Las habitaciones del primer piso?” Haechan exclama, “¿Qué clase de privilegio es ese?”

“¡Lo sé!” Jaemin ríe acercándose a ayudar a Taeil con el otro costado de Mark.

Mark gime, “Me siento un poco mareado, ¿alguien me puede llevar con Jeno?”

Jaemin lo mira con desdén, “¿Por qué Jeno?”

“Sí, Mark, Jeno ni siquiera es médico,” Haechan finalmente devuelve su atención a él. “¿Te gusta o algo? ¿Por casualidad te picó el bichito del amor, Mark? O quizás el asteroide te pegó muy fuerte—”

Mark pone los ojos en blanco, “¿Hay alguien más a bordo que sea parte del Departamento de Ciencias? No, creo que no. Por lo menos él podrá vendarme y darme algunas aspirinas.”

Haechan le resopla a Mark, “Vamos amiguito, te llevaré con Jeno.”

Antes de cruzar la puerta, Haechan se voltea y dice, “¡Un gusto conocerte, Taeyong! ¡Será un agradable estar atrapado en esta nave contigo! ¡Espero que no te moleste la diversión!”

—

Taeyong observa con terror cómo Haechan y Renjun se miran. No han parpadeado en má de 10 minutos.

“¿Es seguro hacer esto?”

“Ya déjenlo, chicos,” Jaemin dice mirándose las uñas, “Diremos que fue un empate.”

“Ni lo pienses,” Haechan regaña mientras mastica un Trocito de Pepinillo de Júpiter, sin alejar la mirada del chico con cabello platinado frente a él.

Renjun coincide. “Sí, sin empates. Si pierdo, lo haré como un verdadero Fexniano: sólo apuñalame en la columna para poder retorcerme de dolor antes de morir. Como mi padre me enseñó, y su padre le enseñó y—”

“No te mataremos, Renjun.” Jeno pone los ojos en blanco, “Sólo es una partida de Interpoly.”

“¡Sólo lo dices porque ya perdiste!” Haechan agrega.

“Como sea, terminen de una vez para que podamos jugar Uno.”

Uno. Taeyong suspira aliviado. Finalmente algo que sabe cómo jugar y que no implica que Renjun y Haechan se saquen la cabeza.

“No,” Renjun dice repentinamente, “Siento que voy a estornudar. ¡Voy a estornudar! Sworlox, esto no es justo.”

Haechan vitorea victorioso mientras Renjun se retuerce, a sólo segundos de estornudar.

Sin embargo, antes de que pase, Haechan siente un par de manos frías subiéndole por la espalda para cubrir sus ojos y hacerle perder.

“¡Mark, te odio!”

Mark lanza una carcajada y se sienta en el cojín junto a Haechan. Taeyong no está seguro de por qué, pero ha aprendido en su tiempo viviendo en la NCT, que Mark exuda un aura de seguridad y comodidad, como una manta.

“Si hubieses ganado, Renjun probablemente se habría apuñalado la columna. Lo hice por el bien común.” Sonríe antes de robarle la bolsa de snacks a Haechan.

“¡Sólo admite que te gusta Renjun y vete!” Haechan sisea antes de recuperar su bolsa de snacks.

“¿A Mark le gusta Renjun?” Taeyong pregunta observando el drama de los jovencitos desenvolverse ante él. Es entretenido.

“¡Era broma!” Haechan se voltea a ver a Taeyong, quien recula.

“No fue broma cuando Mark llevó a Renjun de pareja para su fiesta de graduación.” Jaemin interfiere. “Eso fue chistosísimo.”

Renjun se atora con el mejunje púrpura que está consumiendo, “¿Por qué sacas eso a colación?”

Jeno interrumpe con una risa, “Fueron con la misma corbata. Debe haber fotos en alguna parte, fue muy tierno.”

La cara de Mark se pone completamente roja mientras él se pone pie, en pose defensiva y todo, “¡Invité a Renjun porque él era un buen amigo y el resto de ustedes no quería ir a mi fiesta!”

“¿Era un buen amigo? ¿Qué soy ahora?” Renjun dice, insultado.

“Quizás esta es su forma de invitarte a una cita.” Jaemin bromea antes de mirar a Haechan, pero el chico pecoso sólo mira a Mark con los labios fruncidos.

“¿No ir a tu fiesta? ¿No invitaste a Renjun sólo porque su padre es el Comandante Mayor de la Flota Fexniana?” Haechan dice con malicia, “Estoy seguro que tu padre estaba eufórico, ¿huh, Mark?”

Todos se quedan en silencio; Mark mira a Haechan con una expresión ilegible por un momento, antes de hablar. “A veces eres un real imbécil, Donghyuck.”

Mark se va abruptamente, causando que Jaemin y Renjun suspiren. Taeyong está realmente confundido, se siente incómodo y no entiende nada.

“Haechan…” Jeno dice suavemente.

El otro chico resopla antes de desinflarse. “Iré a hablar con él.” Gruñe y se muerde el labio antes de pararse e ir en la misma dirección que Mark.

“¿Me perdí de algo?” Taeil entra repentinamente al Cuarto Común, con pastel en una mano. “¿Por qué están tan… callados? ¿No deberían estar tratando de matarse unos a los otros con rayos láser o lo que sea que siempre hacen?”

“Ya nos íbamos, de hecho.” Jaemin responde mientras Jeno guarda el tablero de Interpoly.

“No podemos tener nada bueno en esta nave,” Renjun se queja, “Ni siquiera me gusta Mark.” Murmura bajo su aliento. Los tres chicos se van en silencio haciendo que Taeil levante una ceja con curiosidad.

“Lamento tenerte de niñera.” Taeil dice antes de sentarse en el espacio junto a él.

Taeyong niega con la cabeza antes de sonreir, “Son bastante entretenidos cuando no están jugando cosas peligrosas.”

“Sí…” Taeil sonríe, “No les digas, pero esos chicos realmente le dan vida a este lugar. Sin ellos, sólo seríamos los viejos gruñones en el espacio.”

Taeyong pregunta, “A propósito, ¿Qué edad tienen?”

Taeil piensa por un segundo, “Bueno, Mark tiene 220 años humanos. Es el más viejo por unos cuantos años.”

“Son… bebés.” Taeyong ríe, “Tengo por lo menos el doble que ellos.”

“Por favor, tengo por lo menos 100 años más que tú.” Taeil mordisquea su trozo de pastel, mejillas llenas. Taeyong piensa que eso hace la situación totalmente paradójica, se ve como un niño pequeño comiendo dulces en Halloween.

“¿Qué edad tienes, Moon Taeil? Te sorprendería lo mucho que llevo en esto vida.”

“Cumplo 478 años humanos este año.” Taeil presume, “Y mi papá aún me dice jovencito ¿puedes creerlo?”

“Sí, sí puedo. Y no me llevas 100 años.” El vampiro aclara, robándole un pedazo de pastel a Taeil. “Sólo 50 años.”

“Y, si lo piensas,” continúa, “aún eres joven porque se supone que vivas muchos años. Pero yo debería haberme muerto hace 400 años así que técnicamente soy más viejo”

“Bueno, me alegra que no te hayas muerto.” Taeil dice casualmente comiendo lo último de su pastel. “O no nos hubiésemos conocido.”

A Taeyong se le seca la boca en un instante y le corre un escalofrío por la espalda. Nunca había estado agradecido de que lo mordieran. En 400 años, jamás había estado agradecido de ser inmortal.

“Uff.” Taeil bosteza levantándose del sillón, le crujen los huesos de la espalda. “Bueno, deberíamos dormir, mañana aterrizamos en Taizen. ¡Será tu primera visita a un planeta que no sea la Tierra!”

Taeyong sonríe, “Aún estoy nervioso por ello.”

Taeil le despeina el cabello antes de salir, “Te gustará, estoy seguro. Y yo estaré contigo así que no tienes de qué preocuparte… tengo un blaster conmigo en todo momento.”

La idea de Taeil usando un arma hace reír a Taeyong y por un momento, sus preocupaciones se disipan. Quizás ser inmortal por un tiempo más no será tan malo.

☾

Quizás es algo bueno que no hayan ventanas en la multi-cápsula. Taeyong no cree que pudiese mantener su desayuno en su estómago si fuese capaz de ver cómo él y todos los demás flotan por el espacio en una pedazo de metal.

Yuta decidió que esta vez se ahorrarían el problema y dejarían la NCT en la Base Estelar Oriente de Taizen para que la reparen y recarguen de combustible en vez de bajar con ella. Eso significó que los ocho bajarían a Taizen en una pequeña multi-cápsula. Les queda apretado pero Yuta les aseguró que sólo sería media hora.

Con el codo de Haechan en el estómago y escuchando a Jaemin y Yuta discutir, 30 minutos parecen una eternidad.

Suspira por la enésima vez desde que entraron a la cápsula: Jeno, que está sentado junto a él—o más bien casi encima de él — parece notar su exasperación y le lanza una mirada de Lo sé.

“Jeno, Taeyong, presten atención,” Yuta exclama antes de dirigirse al resto del grupo. “Ok, tripulación, nos quedaremos por el resto del día Taizeniano… sólo miren su TriVex para la conversión horaria. Deberían ser alrededor de 15 horas FGU.”

Taeyong baja la mirada a su TriVex rosa, un regalo de Taeil hace cerca de una semana. Se supone que asemeja las funciones que su Chip Zok tenía en la Tierra, excepto que el TriVex funciona con la interweb Galáctica.

También ha aprendido que, aunque la mayoría tiene patrones de sueño y ritmos circadianos similares, las horas humanas son un poco más cortas que las de la mayoría del Cuadrante 1. Supone que ahora es cuando ser un vampiro incansable se vuelve útil.

“Renjun y yo nos registraremos en el Cuartel General de la Federación.” Yuta continúa con un suspiro, “También pondremos en orden el papeleo necesario antes de llegar a Centaur II. Jeno, Mark y Haechan tienen que conseguir lo que sea necesario para arreglar el cuarto criogénico, y Taeil, sólo necesito que recojas a Ten antes que nos vayamos. Luego de eso, son libres de hacer lo que quieran mientras estén en el Puerto-Cápsula en cinco horas.”

“Sí señor.” Mark saluda. “No se preocupe Capitán, lo entendemos.”

“Eso espero,” Yuta murmura, “Me perderé todo un día en la playa por hacer papeleo.”

“¿Y qué hay de mi? Ni siquiera soy capitán y tengo que ir con Yuta.” Renjun chilla desde su asiento.

Antes de que cualquiera pueda responder, toda la cápsula se mueve abruptamente, sacudiendo a todos al hacer un aterrizaje brusco.

“Odio estas cápsulas,” Haechan tiembla antes de que la puerta automática se abra y una voz electrónica diga:Bienvenidos a Cigna Vox, capital de Vinko, 3ra Nación bajo el Cuadrante I Planeta, Taizen.

Lo primero que Taeyong ve es el sol. Es el primero en salir de la cápsula, dando trompicones de lo apresurado que está de salir.

Mira hacia arriba. No es el sol de la Tierra, eso es obvio. Este parece estar mucho más lejos, y en cambio, esta estrella destella un tinte azul y Taeyong no puede evitar reir de alegría, abriendo los brazos con la cara al sol. Puede sentir los tibios rayos del sol tocar su piel y se siente como cálido algodón, como la ropa que solía usar cuando era humano.

Taeyong no ve la sonrisa del resto de la tripulación, tampoco el brillo en los ojos de Taeil, igual al suyo.

“Creo que nunca te he visto tan feliz.” Taeil aparece por detrás, apoyando una mano en los brazos abiertos de Taeyong.

“Es porque no he estado así de feliz.” Taeyong responde, “en mucho tiempo”

Taeil le sonríe antes de que Jaemin los interrumpa, sonriendo también. “¿Taeil?” le toca el hombro, “Deberíamos ir a buscar a Ten.”

Taeil vuelve de su ensueño, “¡Ten! Cierto, no he visto a ese tipo en siglos.”

Terminan tomando un taxi volador hacia un lugar llamado Centro Dubux. Supuestamente es el centro comercial más grande de este lado del Primer Cuadrante, Taeil se jacta. El Taxista es callado y Taeyong no sabe si es sólo una mezcla de su activa imaginación con sus nervios haciendole trucos, o si realmente el Taizaniano le lanza miradas por el retrovisor. Golpetea nerviosamente su muslo antes de que Taeil pose una mano sobre él para darle seguridad. Todavía no está seguro de cómo Taeil le lee la mente—o al menos lee sus emociones. Taeyong espero que no sea alguna especie de habilidad Luminariana que le está ocultando.

Cuando llegan en Centro Dubux, Taeyong se queda sin palabras. El domo abierto parece extenderse de un lago al otro infinitamente.

“Y eso es solo el lado Oeste.” Jaemin dice emocionado, manos entrelazadas derramando emoción. “He estado ahorrando para este viaje.”

“¿Qué tipo de cosas se compran aquí?” Taeyong cuestiona, “¿Son como las tiendas de la Tierra?”

Taeil asiente guiandolos hacia una caseta de tickets con un cartel de Renta de Carros. “Hay todo tipo de tiempos. Ropa y electrónicos y comida.”

“Comida.” Jaemin repite.

El concepto de ropa suena tentador para Taeyong ahora. Ha estado usando la ropa de Yuta durante el viaje, y aunque está agradecido, piensa que los mamelucos azul marino con naranja no le quedan muy bien. Comprar algo a la moda puede que calme su mimado y extravagante corazón.

Cuando Taeil dice que tiene que rentar un carro de compras, Taeyong pensó que se refería a— bueno, a un carrito de compras. Tiene que dejar de esperar que las cosas sean remotamente normales aquí en el espacio. En cambio, terminan rentando un auto pequeño, lo suficientemente grande para 4 personas junto con sus bolsas de compras.

“Es principalmente para que podamos ir de lugar en lugar. Este centro comercial es enorme, si queremos ir a alguna parte, vamos a necesitar un auto de verdad.” Taeil echa a andar el auto poniendo su huella digital en un pequeño escáner.

Y es cierto. Cuando salen del Tunel de Estacionamiento, los ojos de Taeyong se ponen de huevo frito. Parece más un pueblo que un centro comercial, con autos voladores yendo en todas direcciones, de tienda en tienda, de puesto en puesto. Es increíble.

“Tenemos algunas horas antes de que tengamos que juntarnos con Ten cerca de la Tienda de Mascotas Principal.” Taeil les instruye mientras conduce hacia una pequeña intersección.

“¿Qué está haciendo Ten en Taizen?” Jaemin inquiere, “Pensé que estaría en B14 con el resto.”

“Lo último que escuché es que andaba de fiesta interplanetaria” Taeil pone los ojos en blanco, “Honestamente, la cantidad de parranda que aguanta ese pequeño cuerpo es increíble.”

Taeyong no quiere ser metiche pero pregunta de todas formas, “¿Quién es Ten? ¿Es parte de la tripulación también?”

“Ten es el Primer Oficial de Exploración.” Taeil responde.

“Básicamente, es el jefe de Haechan y Mark.” Jaemin agrega. “¡Es muy divertido! ¡Le gusta hornear pasteles conmigo!”

Taeyong ha logrado aprender algunos de los términos oficiales ahora que ha estado a bordo de la NCT por algunas semanas. Sabe que Mark y Haechan son Exploradores. Su trabajo es ir físicamente descender a los planetas inexplorados y desconocidos cuando la misión lo requiera. Por supuesto, siempre bajo la supervisión de un Capitán y sus Oficiales. Se pregunta cómo será el jefe de Mark y Haechan—- aunque, si es aunque sea un poco como Yuta, probablemente es tan divertido como Jaemin dice.

Como Jaemin pidió, llegan a una gran tienda de ropa con un nombre que Taeyong ni se atreve a pronunciar. La ropa, sorprendentemente, no parece ser tan diferente ni extravagante como Taeyong pensaba. De hecho, más de un par de prendas llaman su atención. No pasa mucho antes de que Taeyong parezca un niño pequeño en una tienda de dulces. Jaemin no se porta mejor que él y Taeil tiene que correr para mantenerlos cerca.

“¿Estás seguro que necesitas todo eso?” Taeil pregunta al ver a Taeyong con un montón de ropa en los brazos.

“Por supuesto. Quiero decir, no puedo andar aquí en el espacio con los mismos tres cambios de ropa, ¿o sí?” Taeyong sonríe. Hay una cantidad preocupante de camisetas de manga larga negras en sus brazos. “¿No comprarás nada, Taeil?”

Taeil niega con la cabeza, “Está bien, tengo todo lo que necesito en la nave.”

“Siempre usas esa ropa terrestre extraña.” dice Jaemin probándose un par de lentes de sol holográficos.

“Quizás sí” Taeil esnifa, tirando del borde de su manga, “Pero es lo que me gusta usar.”

“Creo que te verías bien en una de las camisetas de Taeyong.” Jaemin continúa, “Él está bueno así que quizás puedas aprender algo de él, Capitán.”

“¡Qué tratas de decir pequeño waoeilr!” Taeil exclama, afrontado. “Ya me veo lo suficientemente bien.”

La repentina imagen mental de Taeil vestido de negro usando cuero hace que Taeyong se atragante un poco. Es un pensamiento extraño, pero no totalmente desagradable. Pero, y esto es solamente la infundada y parcial opinión y afinidad de Taeyong hacia las estúpidas chaquetas de Taeil, él piensa que se ve mejor en ropa suave y abrigadora.

Taeil los guía hacia la caja registradora, un caja electrónica azul que calcula el total por ellos. Mientras saca su tarjeta de crédito terrestre, agradece, no por primera vez, el imperio hambriento de dinero de los vampiros, y los fondos sin fin que recibe por ellos. Junmyeon puede que esté rodando en dinero y viajando de un lugar a otro en su jet privado y trajes caros, pero los ahorros de Taeyong podrían compararse hasta a los suyos. A veces ser vampiro tiene sus beneficios, piensa.

Jaemin y Taeil pueden sólo observar en silenciosa admiración cuando Taeyong escanea su tarjeta de crédito e incluso ofrece pagar por los pocos artículos que Jaemin trae. Jaemin emana infatuación.

Antes de ir a la tienda de música la que Taeil quiere ir, paran en un pequeño puesto que en Taizaniano y Federación Estándar dice: Foiloi. El vendedor explica en un acento extraño pero tierno que el Foiloi en una comida al paso tradicional hecha del ácido ave Foi y especias regulares. Jaemin se devora el suyo en segundos, todo sonriente, y Taeyong no puede evitar admirar su valentía cuando se trata de comida. Taeil y Taeyong son un poco más cuidadosos pero terminan su vaso en unos pocos minutos.

La tienda de música termina siendo para Taeil lo mismo que la tienda de ropa fue para Taeyong. Se pasea por todos los chips-álbum de artistas que Taeyong jamás a escuchado y termina comprando una gran cantidad de ellos. Es bueno ver al meyor tan emocionado, Taeyong piensa, igual que cuando estaban en Tokio.

Caminan y vitrinean algunas tiendas ubicadas en la Avenida Comercial principal antes de que el TriVex de Taeil les sorprende con un alarma que les dice que deben ir a la Tienda de Mascotas.

“Siempre me pone triste ir a la tienda de mascotas,” Taeil anuncia, “Siempre quiero llevarme una pero no se permiten animales en la nave.”

“Yo sólo he tenido un perro,” Taeyong responde cuando entran en la tienda. Se ve más grande por dentro que por fuera, una luz blanca como de hospital ilumina el cuarto lleno de jaulas y cajas de cristal. “Eso fue cuando era humano así que ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo.”

“Quizás deberías adoptar uno cuando vuelvas a la Tierra,” Taeil agrega caminando hacia una pequeña caja de cristal llena de algo parecido a los conejos que Taeyong conoce. Excepto que una de las criaturas vuela hacia ellos, haciendo recular a Taeyong.

“Es un Girky,” Jaemin explica, “Son mascotas populares para niños pequeños. Sólo comen plantas orgánicas así que no te morderán.”

Un roedor volador con un ojo verde no es lo que Taeyong considera tierno, pero no dice nada, optando por no acercarse al cristal de los Girky de nuevo.

“¿No hay gatos?”

“Había unos gatos lunares durmiendo al final de la tienda” dice un hombre caminando hacia Taeyong, haciendo que se voltee.

“No tengo idea de lo que es un gato lunar.” Taeyong responde con facilidad. Frente a él se detiene un tipo un poco más bajo que él, con oscuro cabello corto y ojos gatunos.

“¡Ten!” Jaemin exclama antes de correr a abrazar al recién llegado. Ten sonríe al ser envuelto en el emocionado abrazo de Jaemin.

“Hola, Jaemin, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte.”

“Sí,” Jaemin se separa del abrazo y mira acusadoramente a Ten, “Cinco años. Dijiste que irías a visitarme y al resto del grupo en la Base Estelar Fresa pero no lo hiciste.”

Ten hace una mueca de dolor, “He estado un poco ocupado. Se los compensaré.”

“Ten” interrumpe Taeil con un saludo, “Aún tan bajito como siempre.”

Ten frunce el ceño antes de sonreír. “Mira quien habla, Ampolleta.”

Taeyong observa fijamente la perfecta nariz de Ten con curiosidad; se pregunta si es producto de cirugías.

“Me ofende que lo asumas.” Ten dice dirigiendo su atención a Taeyong. “Es completamente natural.”

“¿Lo dije en voz alta?” Taeyong se enrojece y Jaemin lanza una risita.

“No fue necesario,” Ten se jacta antes de extender su brazo para saludarle, “Hola, soy Ten. Como el número.”

Taeyong curva una ceja pero le da la mano de todas formas. No ha conocido a nadie que salude como la gente de la Tierra hasta ahora.

“Ah, así que tenía razón,” Ten dice antes de chasquear la lengua, “Ustedes los humanos son los más fáciles de detectar.”

“¿De qué hablas, Ten?” Taeil pregunta. Caminan hacia la salida de la tienda con Taeil guiándoles hacia su auto estacionado.

Ten encoge los hombros, “La forma en la habla, en la que se para, la forma en que lleva ese esponjoso y mal teñido cabello. Es absurdamente humano,”

“¿Mal teñido?” Taeyong lloriquea, tomando un puñado de su cabello rojo.

“Los humanos son probablemente los únicos que aún usan tintura de cabello en vez Holopastillas de Pigmento.” Ten explica, “Te daré una luego, tengo un montón. Pasé por una fase el año pasado y amaba cambiar el color de mi cabello todo el tiempo.” dice con una mano el corazón. “Ahora lo mantengo naturalmente oscuro.”

“Como sea,” continua, “¿Es Taeyong el humano nuestro nuevo Oficial Táctico o qué?”

“¿Por qué necesitaríamos uno nuevo?” dice Jaemin lanzándole una mirada cuestionadora al Primer Oficial.

“Oh, nada, pensé que ya nos habíamos deshecho del que teníamos, al parecer no.” Ten dice fingiendo inocencia.

Taeil lo mira con desconfianza. El Carro escanea la huella de Taeil antes de encenderse y avanzan hasta la entrada del centro comercial. “Vamos a la Playa Bizzmid, Ten. Ahí nos encontraremos con todos.”

“¿Quienes son todos?”

“Yuta y los pequeños.”

Ten asiente, mirando por la ventana, “¿Y el resto?”

“Bormit 14” Jaemin agrega, “Luego iremos a Zed Luminar a dejar a Taeil antes de que lleguemos a Centaur II.”

“Genial.” Ten dice, “entonces tenemos que estar todo un mes más atrapados en esa nave.”

“Un poco menos, pero sí” Taeil pone los ojos en blanco, “Sabemos que te gusta ir de fiesta, Ten, pero contrólate hasta que se acabe el viaje. A propósito, ¿Cómo está Johnny?”

“¿Quién?” Ten pregunta alzando la voz.

“No eres sordo,” Taeil arruga las cejas, “pregunté por Johnny”

“Oh,” Ten se encoge de hombros antes de mirar por la ventana desinteresadamente, “Probablemente anda por ahí siendo una perra, no lo sé.”

Taeyong levanta las cejas antes tal obvio insulto humano.

“¿Qué es—” La voz de Taeil se ve interrumpida por el sonido de su TriVex haciendo eco en todo el carro.

“Taeil,” La voz de Yuta es oída por los cuatro, “Renjun y yo acabamos de salir de la Federación….¿Recogiste a Ten?”

“Estoy aquí, Nakamoto,” Ten irrumpe, “Todo sano y salvo.”

Taeil continúa conduciendo a través del ocupado tráfico de Cigna Vox, “¿Nos encontramos en Bizzmid entonces?”

“Sí, ya vamos en camino ¡traigan bloqueador solar!”

“El sol ya está por esconderse,” Jaemin agrega, “Lo cual supongo que es bueno, ya saben que Jeno se broncea con facilidad y la última vez se le puso la piel verde, fue chistosísimo,” se ríe del recuerdo antes de mirar a Taeyong, “¿Tú también te bronceas?”

Taeyong niega con la cabeza, “A los vampiros más jóvenes les salen sarpullidos pero a mi ya no me hace nada. Solía tener un poco de picazón cuando pasaba muchas horas afuera, pero eso fue hace siglos.”

“Un planeta sin sol,” Ten se une a la conversación, “Lo hace un gran lugar para las fiestas ¿Sabes? La Tierra es salvaje.”

Taeyong ya no es mucho de ir a fiestas, pero puede estar de acuerdo con esa aseveración, repentinamente recordando sus años de juventud como un vampiro lujurioso. Antes de poder ahondar en ello, el carro se detiene, estacionados cerca de un área llena de hebras azules esponjosas que se parecen mucho al pasto de la Tierra.

“Nos bajaremos aquí porque no podemos llevar vehículos a la playa,” Taeil explica, “así que tendremos que caminar el resto del camino. Estoy seguro de que Yuta y Renjun ya están allá.”

Al caminar más cerca del pasto blanco que está alrededor, Taeyong puede ver que se parece a los dientes de león de la Tierra. Suaves y llevados por el creciente viento. Caminan por un camino angosto entre los dientes de león, con Taeil guiandolos y Ten un poco más atrás. Jaemin, como parece ser la costumbre ahora, camina cómodo junto al vampiro.

Se pregunta si las pequeñas fibras blancas se podrán soplar como los dientes de león de la tierra. Se detiene y toma uno. Jaemin lo mira con curiosidad.

“¿Qué sucede, Taeyong?” pregunta mientras el vampiro se acerca la flor a su cara para inspeccionarla.

“Se parecen a un tipo de flor que tenemos en la Tierra,” dice caminando junto a Jaemin para continuar su camino a la playa. “Muy similares pero no iguales. Dientes de león.”

“Dientes de león” Jaemin trata de decirlo por primera vez. “Dientes de—”

Es interrumpido por los pequeños pétalos blancos que Taeyong le sopla en la cara. Parpadea dos veces.

“¿Se rompió?” Jaemin exclama cuando se da cuenta de que la flor ya no está, sólo queda su tallo.

Taeyong sonríe, “Son divertidas, ¿no es así?”

El joven sonríe antes de arrodillarse a recoger dos flores más. “¡Llevemos algunas con nosotros, se las quiero mostrar a Jeno y Renjun!”

El sol se está poniendo, tonos rosa decoran el cielo dando pinceladas. El ya estrecho camino se reduce aún más y, Taeyong nota, el material parecido a la grava bajos sus pies se pone más suave hasta que llegan a pisar arena.

Suave arena amarillo neón.

"Woah." dice bajo su aliento.

“Y eso que no has mirado hacia adelante,” Taeil le lanza una mirada con una sonrisa antes de mirar justo frente a ellos, donde el sonido de olas chocando contra la arenas puede oírse.

Taeyong sigue su mirada hasta que sus ojos encuentran el agua frente a él. Un vasto océano púrpura oscuro rodeado de arena amarilla, se parece a algo sacado de una historia de ciencia-ficción terrestre. Supone que tiene sentido dado que toda su vida se ha tornado en una ciencia-ficción en la vida real en pocos meses.

“¡Taeil, Taeyong, aquí!” Yuta grita desde unos metros más allá, con el agua hasta las rodilla, su pantalón de la Federación doblado hasta media pierna. Haechan está junto a él, con los pantalones de manera similar, con el cabello ya mojado. Mark y Renjun están sentados cerca, sobre la chaqueta de Yuta, con los dedos de los pies tocando el borde de las olas.

Taeyong continua fascinado con el agua púrpura frente a él mientras caminan hacia el resto del grupo. Lo absurdo de todo esto le llega de golpe y se le seca la boca en un instante.

“¡Hey!” El alarido de Jaemin le hace volver a la realidad. Parece que Jeno lo pilló con la guardia baja y le mojó toda la espalda. Renjun se ríe antes de que Ten aparezca por detrás y le haga lo mismo, mojándolo por completo.

“¡Ten!” el joven se queda sin aliento cuando lo cubre el agua fria.

“Qué bueno es verte,” Ten se ríe del chico y le despeina el cabello antes de abrazarle por la espalda, mojando su propia ropa.

“Que buena forma de saludar a alguien que no ves hace mucho tiempo.” Renjun lo mira con odio, pero sus mejillas se ponen rosadas.

“Y esto es lo que llamamos Privilegio de ser Ten.” Haechan dice acercándose para mantenerse lejos de la guerra de agua entre Mark, Jaemin y Jeno. “Si hubiese sido Yuta, ya le habrían masticado la cabeza.”

“Es porque soy su favorito,” Ten sonríe apretando una de las mejillas de Renjun antes de correr hacia Yuta y tacklearlo en el agua.

“O sea, no está equivocado.” Renjun frunce el ceño

Antes de Taeyong pueda comentar en lo rosadas que están las mejillas de Renjun, le llega la muerte en la forma de un chorro de agua fría sobre toda su cara y espalda, su camiseta recién comprada se le pega a la piel, haciendo que se sienta asqueroso. No ve la cara del perpetrador de tal horrible acto pero no es necesario. No cuando puede escuchar perfectamente carcajada que nace a costa de su sufrimiento.

“¡Taeil!” lloriquea, “¡Está congelada, no es chistoso!” se voltea a ver a su amigo que está doblado de la risa junto a las olas.

“Te ves como un gato lunar mojado,” Taeil grazna, “Es trágico.”

Taeyong ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces antes de aprovecharse del ataque de risa del indefenso Taeil para tacklearle hacia el agua, tomándole por sorpresa.

“Taeyo—” comienza a gritar antes de que los dos caigan a la gélidas olas púrpura y su voz se ahogue.

El cuerpo de Taeyong se congela al entrar en contacto con el agua, pero continúa aferrado al torso de Taeil. El área no es honda, pero mientras caen, Taeyong empieza a sentir que se mueven en cámara lenta. Abre los ojos mientras la gravedad los tira hacia abajo y se sorprende de ver que Taeil está haciendo lo mismo. Sus ojos se encuentran unos segundos antes de caer, y Taeyong siente que un poco como que está flotando en el espacio, un sensación de dejavú que no logra definir. Taeyong no logra alejar la mirada de Taeil.

Puede sentir el suave contacto de la arena y rápidamente rebotan, como si los segundos anteriores no hubiesen sucedido.

Cuando Taeyong sale a la superficie, lucha por tomar aire, removiendo su cabello mojado de su cara, tosiendo una vez.

"¡Lee Taeyong!" Taeil se queja, sacándose el agua de la cara. "¿Qué fue eso?"

El gusto a agua salada cubre su lengua y hace una mueca, tratando de quitarselo. Definitivamente esta agua es más salada que la de la Tierra. “¿Venganza?” dice simplemente antes de mirar a su amigo, “Tú empezaste.”

Taeil no le refuta, sólo hace un puchero y se mira la ropa, “Mi suéter está mojado.”

“Deberías habertelo quitado,” Taeyong regaña mirando la prenda naranja que ahora se ve más grande y pesada en la pequeño semblante de Taeil.

“Quizás lo hubiese hecho si no me hubiese lanzado al agua como un salvaje,” Taeil responde mientras se devuelve a la costa, Taeyong le sigue.

La arena neón se siente suave y seca cuando sus pies mojados la tocan, a diferencia de la áspera sensación a la que está acostumbrado. Parece ser que ya cayó completamente la noche, o por lo menos el cielo se ve lo suficientemente oscuro, Taeyong nota fascinado. Tiembla cuando una brisa helada los golpea, piel y ropa aún mojada.

“Woah,” puede oír a lo lejos decir a los jóvenes fascinados. Hay un conmoción a pocos metro de donde están, donde el resto de la tripulación se ha reunido cerca de las olas.

“¿Qué están haciendo?” Taeyong pregunta al ver que sus amigos hacen un círculo alrededor de algo que no logra ver.

“No sé,” Taeil frunce el ceño sacándose su suéter goteando, quedando con el torso descubierto. “Vamos a ver de qué se trata el escándalo.”

“Te resfriarás, Taeil,” Taeyong dice, preocupado. No puede despegar los ojos de la piel del otro, aunque, en mayor parte es porque toda su piel, otra vez, emana ese brillo luminiscente característico de Taeil. Taeyong piensa que se ven como pequeñas pecas en sus hombros, a través de su pecho y espalda, recorriendo cada lugar de manera perfecta, y piensa que no hay nada en toda la galaxia que se asemeja tanto a las estrellas como las venas y el cuerpo fluorescente de Taeil. La piel de Taeil parece iluminarse más, Taeyong nota curioso, y se pregunta si tiene algo que ver con el cambio de temperatura.

Taeyong despega los ojos de Taeil antes de toser y mirar de nuevo hacia Yuta y su tripulación que rodea lo que parece ser una moto de agua. Parece que Yuta está intentando montarla, con todos alentando antes de que se siente. Enciende la moto y cae de cara, la moto dejándole atrás.

Ten y los más jóvenes se ríen sin tapujos.

“¿Qué están haciendo?” Taeyong pregunta llegando hasta ellos.

Yuta, quien todavía trata de pararse y quitarse el polvo, con la dignidad y el ego un poco abollados pero no tanto, logra decir, “Rentamos un BoteZap antes de venir,” explica apuntando al vehículo que se aleja a toda velocidad, “Pero no nos dieron instrucciones, así que no estoy seguro de cómo montarlo.”

“¿Estás seguro que podemos llamarte Capitán entonces?” Renjun ríe y presiona un botón que hace el BoteZap automáticamente vuelve hacia ellos.

“Yo lo intentaré.” Taeil sonríe, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

Yuta, ofendido, desafía, “¡Es difícil mantener el equilibrio, no fue mi culpa! ¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Moon!”

El BoteZap llega lentamente y se detiene en la arena. No se ve distinto a una moto de agua de la Tierra, Taeyong nota. No se ha subido a una en mucho tiempo pero piensa que no debe ser muy distinto.

“Sólo pon tu huella en el escáner,” Renjun explica a Taeil, “Y luego intenta mantener el equilibrio por un momento antes de que avance. Programaré una rota así que no tendrás que hacer nada más que mantener el equilibrio.”

“Muy bien,” Taeil asiente lentamente, mirando con cuidado el BoteZap. Se voltea a ver a Taeyong con un brillo en sus ojos, “Vamos Lee Taeyong, veamos qué tan bien podemos montar esto.”

“¿Yo?” Taeyong pregunta sorprendido, “Sólo me caeré y me veré tonto como Yuta.”

A decir verdad, Taeyong no piensa que Taeil pueda hacerlo mejor que Yuta, pero no es como que se lo vaya a decir.Sabe que hay un gran chance de que estén a segundos de caer nuevamente al agua mientras todos los miran y ríen. Será horrible, pero no más que navegar toda una Nave Espaciol con Moon Taeil.

Los ojos de Taeil muestran tal determinación, que Taeyong casi quiere caerse al agua con él.

“Muy bien,” encoge los hombros y se muerde el labio, Taeil le sonríe antes de caminar juntos hacia el bote.

“Qué tonto eres,” Renjun murmura y Yuta asiente.

Taeil se sienta adelante y Taeyong se posiciona después que él. No es lo más cómodo, especialmente porque tiene que aferrarse de cintura fría y mojada de Taeil. Teme partirle por la mitad, dado que Taeil no es mucho más firme que un mondadientes, pero no puede decir mucho considerando que él es aún más flaco. Taeyong sube los pies al BoteZap y trata de perturbarlo mucho antes de que Taeil desbloquee el arranque con su huella. Uno, dos, tres segundos y luego el motor arranca.

Hay dos cosas que Taeyong nota en el momento en que el BoteZap comienza a avanzar. La primera es que estuvo bien confiar en Taeil. Parece saber lo que hace en términos de equilibrio, no sólo por sí mismo sino por Taeyong también. El bote avanza fluidamente y puede oír los gritos ofendidos de Yuta junto con los vitoreos de Mark y Jaemin.

Lo segundo que nota, sin embargo, es que realmente no importa qué tan bien Taeil esté manejando todo el asunto. No importa porque Taeil está gritando como si se acabara el mundo, muerto de miedo. Eso, junto al hecho de que van muy rápido, hacen que Taeyong comience a gritar y aullar con Taeil.

Ya están lo suficientemente dentro del océano púrpura como para que el resto no puedo oír sus gritos de ayuda y terror, lo cual es bueno porque Taeyong está bastante avergonzado aunque no puede detenerse. Sus gritos de pterodáctilo parecen mezclarse y quizás Taeyong se arrepiento un poco de todo esto.

Se empieza a sentir un poco mareado y no sabe si el bote se mueve mucho o sólo es él. Espera que sea él porque no tiene ganas de caer en el frío y profundo mar de este extraño planeta púrpura y neón, y comienza a cuestionar todas las decisiones que le llevaron a este exacto momento que se siente como una pequeña muerte.

“Vamos a morir,” murmura bajo su aliento, cerrando los ojos por las pequeñas gotas que chocan contra su cara.

Suspira y trata de mirar al cielo, al menos es mejor que la imagen del agua profunda y Taeil gritando.

Taeyong pierde el aliento por un segundo porque la vista de tal expansión de estrellas es absolutamente fascinante. Aún se pregunta cómo terminó aquí, en este planeta desconocido con el cielo más hermoso, con este alien desconocido que la vida le puso en su camino. Porque las estrellas son preciosas, pero de cierto forma no son lo más precioso que ha visto esa noche.

En ese momento, sólo puede pensar en una cosa: la piel desnuda de Moon Taeil contra la suya.

Con sus sentidos al máximo, puede sentir su corazón latir más rápido, aunque sabe que es sólo una ilusión. Puede sentir lo frío que está Taeil y desea, por una vez, que su cuerpo pudiese emanar suficiente calor como para mantenerlos calientes a los dos.

Taeyong jura que puede sentir el brillo de Taeil quemando su piel mojada. Puede sentir cada parte, cada brillo y vena, cada pequeña estrella en su espalda, puede sentir su sangre pulsar contra él, a través de él, como si Taeil estuviese en llamas y Taeyong fuera el que se lleva todo el calor.

Y repentinamente, Taeyong sabe qué significa esta sensación, lo que trataba de descifrar estos últimos meses. Se está enamorando de Moon Taeil y eso es lo más aterrador que ha pasado por su mente en siglos. Lo más aterrador y maravilloso que ha pensado en siglos.

Los chillidos de Taeil aún se oyen a la distancia pero hey, dicen que el amor no es sólo ciego sino que sordo también.

☾

Dormir dentro una nave no es muy distinto que dormir en su habitación, Taeyong ha aprendido aquello. Es increíble lo mucho que se ha acostumbrado a vivir en el espacio en tan poco tiempo, lo mucho que le gusta. La vibración del silencioso propulsor oeste de la nave sólo puede oírse cuando todos están durmiendo y se ha acostumbrado al familiar sonido, lo suficiente como para que le de sueño. También ayuda que no esté durmiendo solo en una casa demasiado grande y fría para él, ahora sabe que Yuta duerme en el cuarto a su derecha y Ten en el cuarto a su izquierda, el resto de la tripulación en el piso de abajo, y Taeil justo frente a él.

Taeyong suspira, pasando la mano por su cabello carmín antes de dejarla reposar en su pecho desnudo. Lo tiñó hace unas semanas con la ayuda de Ten y sus HoloPastillas. Admite que es mucho mejor que los tintes anticuados de la Tierra. Alguien golpea su puerta, hablando del rey de Roma.

“¿Taeyong?” Ten llama desde el otro lado de la puerta, “Voy a la cafetería a desayunar, ¿quieres venir?”

Taeyong bosteza antes de quitarse las sábanas de encima. “Sí, sí, déjame ponerme ropa primero,” grita y prende las luces, achinando los ojos y parpadeando por el cambio de luz. Se pone una camiseta negra y un par de shorts antes de encontrarse con Ten afuera.

“Bueno días, dormilón, es tarde ¿sabías?” Ten lo saluda con una sonrisa antes de girar hacia el elevador. Se ha vuelto una rutina para ellos. Taeyong es aún una critaura que duerme mucho, eso no ha cambiado y probablemente nunca lo hará; Ten es tan sólo un poco holgazán. Así que casi todos los días el par despierta a la misma hora y van a comer antes de decidir qué hacer el resto del día. A veces, Taeyong pasa el tiempo en la cocina con Jaemin, tratando de seguir su animada palabrería. Otras veces, va al puente con Yuta y Renjun quienes miran los monitores perezosamente mientras le cuentan historias de sus planetas. A veces hasta deja que Ten haga cosas extrañas con su cabello mientras pone música y presume sus extraños pasos de baile que Taeyong quiere probar algún día. Aún no le cuenta a Ten sobre su vida humana como bailarín, debe hacerlo alguno de estos días.

“No es que realmente sea de mañana, ¿o sí?” Taeyong responde, “Estamos flotando en el espacio, el tiempo no existe.”

“Touché,” Ten responde, “Tengo que usar ese argumento contra Yuta alguna vez.”

La cafetería es un salón gigante con demasiado sillas y mesas largas en todos lados. Está conectada con el segundo piso de la cocina gigante de Jaemin. Puede ver a Haechan, Renjun y Mark sentados en un rincón de la primera mesa, hablando animadamente con sus desayunos casi terminados, no hay señales de Taeil o Yuta. Se ve demasiado vacío y Taeyong se pregunta cómo se verá cuando la nave esté en servicio activo.

“¿Qué tan grande es la tripulación?” le pregunta a Ten mientras caminan hacia Jaemin quien está parado tras de buffet de la cocina, donde aplasta algo que parece ser avena azul. “Cuando están en servicio a la Federación, quiero decir.”

“Somos alrededor de veinte en el Alto Mando. Eso es contando a los Capitanes, Oficiales y Exploradores.” Ten cuenta, “Pero también está el equipo de mantención y todos los otros departamentos de los oficiales. Diría que somos cerca de cien.”

“Por eso este lugar es tan gigante,” Taeyong razona, “debe ser caótico.”

“¡Taeyong!” Jaemin saluda, “Hay Sopa de Kooz de desayuno pero ¿no quieres otra cosa? ¿algo más terrestre?”

Taeyong mira la avena azul por un segundo antes de responder, “Está bien Jaemin, comeré lo que sea que hayas cocinado hoy.” Jaemin parece decepcionado pero asiente, dejando caer cucharadas de la sopa viscosa en dos recipientes. Esto también es ya una rutina; Jaemin entusiastamente le pregunta a Taeyong cada mañana si quiere algo Terrestre para comer. Taeyong siempre niega, tratando de no causar problemas. Uno de estos días aceptará la oferta, más por él, pero también porque sería bueno comer unos huevos revueltos con tocino por una vez.

“¿Y por qué a mi nunca me preguntas si quiero algo distinto para desayunar?” Ten lloriquea al tomar su plato de Kooz y una taza de jugo verde de murdak.

“La comida de Valentia no pone a prueba mis habilidades culinarias,” Jaemin responde, “Como sea, si ven a Yuta díganle que su mamá llamó de nuevo, y que deje de hacerme contestar a mi.”

Taeyong asiente antes de que caminen hacie el resto de la tripulación, ya puede oír sus gritos y discusiones de lejos aunque sólo sean tres.

“Buenos días, jóvenes,” Ten se sienta junto a Renjun y Taeyong se sienta frente a él, junto a Mark.”

“Buenos días Ten y Taeyong,” Mark sonríe y Taeyong se la devuelve. Mira a su sopa. Hace algunos mese no se hubiese atrevido a tocarla, pero ahora ha aprendido a no preguntar qué está comiendo, lo más probable es que le guste. Cometió el error de preguntar qué era un par de albóndigas verde eran y tuvo que disimuladamente darle su comida a Jeno, sin apetito.

“¿Cuándo dejarán de decirnos jóvenes o pequeños?” Renjun le dice a Ten con el ceño fruncido. “Técnicamente soy el Oficial de Navegación, eso es alto rango.” Disimuladamente trata de enderezar la espalda y sacar pecho.

“¡Es cierto, Renjun!” Haechan afirma, “¿Tendremos que esperar a que llegue gente más joven a la tripulación o qué? No somos niños ¡casi cumplo dos años Gallorianos!”

“When will we stop being called juniors?” Renjun tells Ten with brows furrowed, “I’m technically the Navigation Officer, that’s high rank.” he surreptitiously straightens his back and tries to puff up his chest.

“That’s right, Renjun!” Haechan agrees, “Are we gonna have to wait until there’s younger crew or what? We’re not kids, I’m almost two Gallorian years now!”

“Yo creo que jamás dejarán de ser los jóvenes.” Ten encoge los hombros, “Pero para que sepan, sí nos llegará un nuevo Explorador en entrenamiento cuando empecemos la próxima expedición oficial,” pausa, “De hecho, creo que Yuta no quería que supieran eso aún.”

“¿Un nuevo explorador?” Mark se levanta de su asiento con los ojos brillantes, “¿Eso significa que Haechan y yo ya no seremos exploradores menores?”

“Yo no dije eso,” Ten lo detiene, “Sólo significa que tendrán que entrenarlo por un tiempo estará bajo su cuidado.”

Continúa, “Su nombre es Jisung y fue personalmente recomendado por Jaehyun. Recién salido de la Academia de la Flota, número uno en Exploración. Lo más probables es que los supere en poco tiempo.”

“Cómo te atreves—”

“¡Ten! ¿Les contaste sobre Jisung y Chenle?” Taeil los sorprende, sentándose junto a Taeyong y dejando su comida frente a él. “Yuta te dijo que no lo hicieras.”

“¿Quién es Chenle?” Renjun cuestiona.

“No le dije lo de Chenle.” Ten saca la lengua antes de llenarse la boca de comida.

Taeil gruñe. “Nadie, pretendan que Ten y yo no dijimos nada.”

“¿Quién es Chenle? ¿Quién es Chenle? ¿Quién es Chenle?”Haechan empieza a canturrear antes de que Renjun y Mark se le unan. Taeyong medio piensa en unirse pero no quiere que Taeil lo mire feo así que se queda callado.

Taeil suspira, “Es sólo un nuevo ingeniero que se entrenará con Jeno, no se preocupen. Y pretendan que no saben de eso, por favor. Yuta sabe lo mucho que les gusta andar esparciendo información por todo el Cuadrante.”

“Nuestros labios están sellados, Taeil,” Dice Mark, “Sólo estamos ansiosos por ya no ser los menores.”

La conversación entre ellos continpua y Taeyong trata de unirse, pero está demasiado consciente de la presencia de Taeil junto a él. Desde el viaje a Bizzmid y el descubrimiento de sus nuevos sentimientos, ha estamos demasiado pensativo y atento al Luminariano.

No cree que esté actuando distinto, o que Taeil o cualquiera se hayan dado cuenta. Es más bien una lucha interna, Taeyong nota, una en la que se encuentra a sí mismo mirando demasiado a Taeil cuando habla, o a veces queda atrapado en sus pensamientos sobre él.

Taeyong no está en medio de una crisis, ya está demasiado viejo para eso. En cualquier caso, el hecho de que le gusta Moon Taeil más que como amigo ha llegado y se ha asentado en su corazón inmortal con demasiada facilidad. Realmente le gusta Taeil; le gusta la forma en que Taeil sonríe y cómo le hace sentir un poco más liviano y feliz. Le gustan sus ojos violeta y cómo parecen observar y ver más de lo que hay, le gusta aún más cuando es él a quien Taeil está mirando. Le gusta su piel, por supuesto, le gusta cada parte de ella. Pero más que nada, le gusta cómo Taeil no sólo le hace sentir seguro y familiar, sino también lleno de aventuras y entusiasmo por lo que trae el futuro, por la vida.

“¿Taeyong?” Taeil dice su nombre dos veces antes de que Taeyong lo note.

“¿Sí?” responde, avergonzado de que le hayan pillado soñando despierto.

Taeil le sonríe, sus cabellos naturalmente castaños están un poco más largos de lo que deberían, Taeyong nota, se ve bien. “Dije que iremos al puente de comando a jugar Galaga 4000 ¿quieres venir?”

“Claro que sí,” sonríe. Es entretenido ver lo malos que son jugando video juegos, Taeyong no ha perdido ni una sola vez contra ellos.

“Vamos, consigamos los mejores asientos, Haechan siempre hace que nos sentemos en el suelo.”

A Taeil le gusta andar de la mano, es una hecho que Tayong notó cuando estaban en la Tierra. Ahora se da cuenta, mientras las cálidas manos de Taeil cogen sus frías manos, que a él también le gusta, le ha gustado cada vez desde la primera.

☾

Taeyong sabe que todo siempre sale mal cuando él está involucrado, y sería tonto pensar que no. Esto lo aprende unos pocos días después de su segunda parada.

“Estamos a dos días de Bormit 14. No nos quedaremos por mucho ahí, ¿ok?” Yuta pausa y mira directamente a Renjun, quien ha estado lloriqueando toda la mañana que quiere visitar el parque de diversiones del Volcán 14. “Sólo vamos a recoger a parte de la tripulación mientras Jeno va a comprar...eh…” se rasca la cabeza.

“Bomba de combustible Gebo,” Jeno añade.

“Bomba de combustible Gebo. Correcto. Así que no se ilusionen, no hagan grandes planes.”

“¿Y a quién recogeremos en Bormit exactamente?” Ten pregunta con una pizca de sospecha, estirado en el sofa.

Yuta frunce el ceño ante la pregunta,” Jaehyun, Sicheng, Kun, Johnn—”

“¡UGH, lo sabía!” Ten gruñe dramáticamente angustiado, “¡Pensé que ya lo habían despedido o algo!”

“¿Por qué habrían de despedir a Johnny?” Mark pregunta, “Es genial.”

“Sí ¿qué te pasa, Ten?” Taeil pregunta desde el suelo mientras sorbe chocopox dulce de una taza. “Dijiste lo mismo en Taizen.”

Ten pone los ojos en blanco. “Nada nuevo. Ustedes saben que no soporto a Johnny. Nunca lo he hecho, nunca lo haré.”

Yuta hace un ruido desinteresado mientras Haechan bufa- “Claro.”

“Por Sworlox, Ten, estás casi tan mal como Doyoung.” Renjun lo juzga con la mirada antes de voltearse para terminar su juego de Jenga con Jaemin. Los aliens del Cuadrante 1 realmente aman los juegos de mesa terrestres.

“Estoy cansado,” Haechan sopla el cabello que cae sobre su frente, “¿Podemos ver una película antes de irnos a dormir?”

“Apoyo eso,” Mark añade, “Podemos ver una película de terror.”

Taeyong recuerda la última vez que vieron una película hace casi dos semanas. No entendía el idioma, estaba en Valentiano, la lengua madre de Ten, y los subtítulos no lo ayudaron mucho.

“¿Puede ser una película terrestre? Taeyong prueba su suerte. “Podemos ver las nuevas versiones de Depredador.”

“Es mi turno de escoger la película.” Haechan se queja estirándose sobre la alfombra.

“Escoge algo de la Tierra, Haechan-ni” Taeyong canta con una sonrisa brillante hacia el chico. El vampiro sabe que es lindo y lo usa para su beneficio.

“Supongo que podría...” Haechan suelta antes de quitarle la mirada.

En poco tiempo, ya tienen puesta una de las películas de Taeyong, es una película animada de un pequeño robot que viaja al espacio. Apagaron todas las luces del Puente, y están todos amontonados en los sillones mirando hacia la pantalla principal de la nave. Taeyong no está seguro si esto va en contra de las regulaciones de la Federación, pero si Yuta y Taeil lo permiten, supone que está bien.

Es a la mitad de la película que Taeyong siente que se le cae todo el estómago. Puede sentir un pequeño temblor empezar desde su centro, es pequeño pero también es frío y demasiado familiar. Y por favor, esto no puede estar pasando ahora. No cuando Taeil está sentado junto a él, sonriendo suavemente a la pantalla frente a él. No cuando todos a quienes quiere y son sus amigos están alrededor de él, confiando en él. Puede sentir cómo su garganta se seca y sabe que necesitará agua — lo que sea, pronto.

Se para abruptamente, le da vueltas la cabeza y puede sentir las perlas de sudor que comienzan a acumularse en su frente. “Necesito ir al baño. Lo siento.” Logra decir tan pronto como Taeil se voltea a verlo. Puede sentir la mirada de todos sobre él y todo lo que logra hacer es correr fuera del puente de comando antes de empezar a sofocarse.

Corre a su cuarto con prisa, sintiendo que sus venas y ojos comienzan a arder. Quiere vomitar pero no hay nada en su estómago, sólo el sentimiento de vacío. Cierra la puerta de golpe y es entonces cuando en pequeño gruñido sale de su boca, con dolor. Puede sentir que si cabeza comienza a palpitar y cae de rodillas. Debió haberlo previsto, debió prepararse, Taeyong piensa, a punto de sollozar.

No sabe por qué está teniendo un ataque de hambre ahora, no ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que bebió sangre fresca. Puede pasar largos periodos de tiempo sin necesitarla, definitivamente más que unos meses. Entonces ¿por qué se gatilló ahora, y de tan mala manera?

Usualmente cuando comienza a sentirse hambriento puede pasar una semana con pocos síntomas antes de que se ponga serio, su cuerpo le da pequeñas señales para que no llegue demasiado lejos. Para que no llegue al horrible estado en el que se encuentra ahora. Taeyong no se había sentido así en siglos, no desde que recién estaba aprendiendo a controlarse, a usar los trucos de los vampiros, cuando aún se rehusaba a beber sangre humana.

No está hecho para el espacio, logra pensar, con las manos agarradas al cabello y la cara entre las rodillas. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que podía sobrevivir aquí? La especia de Taeyong no es natural, son un subproducto de la vida humana. No está hecho para estar ahí, para ver cosas, para descubrir.

Puede sentir como su vista comienza a nublarse. Es increíble cómo un ser inmortal como él es reducido a una criatura tan débil; no morirá, lo sabe. Pero si pasa el suficiente tiempo sin una gota de sangre, caerá en un sueño profundo, un coma autoinducido. Aun así, eso es mejor que la segunda opción. Preferiría desmayarse antes de perder el control y morder a alguien en la nave. No es como que eso ayudara mucho tampoco. Su sangre no es lo que necesita, lo que necesita está a años luz de aquí, en la Tierra.

Alguien toca la puerta.

No, por favor, por favor vete.

“¿Taeyong?” Es la voz de Ten que lo llama, llena de preocupación. “¿Estás bien? ¿Taeyong?”

“Estoy bien.” grazna, esperando que su voz no lo traicione: “Sólo vete, por favor.”

Escucha algunos susurros a través de la puerta, pero no comprende qué están diciendo. Oye unos pasos alejarse de su puerta y casi deja salir un suspiro de alivio antes de que otra voz lo llame, haciendo que se le congele la sangre.

“Lee Taeyong, déjame entrar por favor.” escucha la suave pero firme voz de Taeil desde el otro lado de la puerta. Taeyong puede sentir cada movimiento de Taeil, cómo se arrodilla frente a la puerta para escucharlo.

“O por lo menos dime qué está pasando,” intenta otra vez y Taeyong siente la culpa de causar que Taeil esté tan preocupado.

“Sólo no dejes que nadie entre, Taeil. Por favor.”

“¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasa?”

A Taeyong se le seca la boca y sus manos comienzan a picar, está empeorando. Debería decirle, piensa, quizás así Taeil se irá y mantendrá a todo a salvo.

“¿Taeyong?”

“Tengo hambre.”

Hay silencio por unos momentos, Taeyong piensa que Taeil no entiende o se fue. Pero sabe que no, aún puede sentir la presencia del otro junto a él, separados sólo por la puerta. Taeil es lo que probablemente empeora sus síntomas, irónicamente.

“Déjame entrar, Taeyong.”

Taeyong entra en pánico. “¡No! Ándate. Me desmayaré eventualmente. Déjame solo.”

“Voy a entrar, me necesitas.” Taeil recalca pero su voz sigue tranquila. Por qué no huye, Taeyong está enojado.

“Taeil, no es seguro.” Gruñe. “No seas estúpido.”

“Voy a abrir esa puerta.” Es todo lo que Taeil responde y Taeyong odia su terca mente.

Se arrastra hacia el rincón de la habitación, junto a su cama, está más asustado de lo que puede soportar. Tiene miedo de morder a Taeil y hacerle daño, si estado mental no es para nada bueno. Su hambre por sangre lo hace volátil, impredecible y odia el hecho de que Taeil vea lo demoníaco que puede ser.

Escucha cómo las llaves maestras tintinean antes de que se abra la puerta. Taeil entra y pausa para buscar a Taeyong en la habitación totalmente oscura. Debe haberlo visto ya que sus pasos avanzan directamente hacia él y se detiene frente a Taeyong hecho un ovillo.

Taeyong puede sentir sus instintos dispararse, puede oler la sangre de Taeil y lo hace sufrir mucho más. Huele a algo familiar y delicioso — sangre humana. Pero también hay algo nuevo, más vigorizante, algo que llena la nariz de Taeyong y lo hace ver blanco. No va a ser capaz de controlarse por mucho más, maldito Taeil.

Taeil se arrodilla frente a él, y aunque está oscuro, Taeyong aún puede ver su silueta levemente luminiscente. Puede ver que Taeil le está sonriendo y le da ganas de gritar del dolor y la rabia. Pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, antes de que pueda lanzarse sobre Taeil, el otro chico pone la mano sobre su frente.

“Taeyong, está bien.”

Se siente como una brisa refrescante, como si la palma de Taeil se llevase la infernal fiebre con un toque. Taeyong puede sentirlo, como una vertiente de agua fría, de energía, desde Taeil, a través de la punta de sus dedos, hacia Taeyong. Sus músculos se relajan y todo su dolor parece evaporarse de por su piel. Es una situación extraña, algo que vagamente recuerda de otro tiempo. Se siente como si esencia tangible de Taeil se derramase sobre él y Taeyong no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y rendirse ante el contacto.

“¿Qué estás haciendo, Taeil?”

“Traigo de vuelta de Lee Taeyong.” Murmura, acercándose al vampiro.

Con firmeza, Taeil toma la cabeza de Taeyong y trae su cara, sus labios, hacia el cuello de Taeil. Taeyong sabe lo que está haciendo, puede sentir el propósito en los movimientos de Taeil. Y en cualquier otra ocasión, quizás una en la que no fuera tan débil, le diría que no, se rehusaría. Pero en este momento, el más leve contacto de sus labios con el cuello pulsante de Taeil es suficiente para derribarlo. Puede sentir cómo Taeil aguanta la respiración mientra Taeyong abre la boca y se le cruza la idea de retractarse y hacer que el otro se vaya, pero entonces Taeil le da un apretón y Taeyong muerde.

Oye el corto siseo de Taeil mientras los colmillos de Taeyong penetran su suave piel.

El líquido brillante empieza a caer poco después, y los sentidos de Taeyong se vuelven locos cuando la primera gota toca su lengua. Tenía razón, el clásico sabor de la sangre humana, pero también hay una pizca de algo más, sangre Luminariana. Y la mezcla de todo — la mezcla de Moon Taeil, es lo mejor que Taeyong ha probado en su vida.

Le arde la boca del estómago, labios conectados a Taeil mientras bebe. Abre los ojos y es consciente de la piel de Taeil, siempre brillante y suave, excepto que esta vez todo su cuerpo brilla mientras deja que Taeyong lo muerda, emanando luz a toda la habitación. Una delgada gota de sangre cae de su boca, cayendo por el cuello de Taeil hacia su clavícula y Taeyong no puede evitar seguirla con su boca y limpiarla con su lengua. Un gemido escapa de los labios de Taeil y es entonces cuando todo se acaba para Taeyong.

Levanta la cabeza para encontrar los ojos lavanda de Taeil pero se sorprende cuando, en su lugar, encuentra dos ojos cafés con las pupilas muy dilatadas. “¿Taeil?” pregunta, su aliento caliente sobre la cara de Taeil.

No recibe respuesta, pero una mano le sube por la nuca, agarrando su pelo con suavidad, y la cara de Taeil se acerca lentamente hacia la suya, la otra mano se desliza hacia la cintura de Taeyong, atrayendolo.

Cuando sus labios se juntan por primera vez, Taeil puede saborear su propia sangre; puede oler cómo Taeyong está increíblemente cerca, una suave esencia a sí, sangre, pero hay algo más, algo tan intrínsecamente Taeyong que Taeil no puede evitar querer inhalarla toda.

Taeyong siente el sabor del polvo de estrellas, de las posibilidades, del espacio. Y Dios santo, tantos años vividos sin los labios de Taeil en los suyos no fueron años bien vividos.

Es entonces que Taeyong siente que sus músculos se debilitan, su cuerpo lo traiciona y todo lo que es negro.

☾

Cuando Taeyong abre sus ojos, se encuentra con una luz que le hace retorcerse.

Sabe, por la textura de las sábanas sobre él, que este no es su habitación. Abre sus ojos otra vez e intenta adaptarse a la luz, lentamente puede ver el cuarto a su alrededor. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero juzgando por el familiar sonido del motor de la ala oeste, sabe que aún está a bordo de la NCT.

Un suave rubor sube por su cara cuando los recuerdos de Taeil y la sangre y el beso cruzan su mente. “Ugh” gime avergonzado mientras se sienta en la cama. Todavía puede sentir sus músculos débiles y la cabeza le palpita un poco.

“¡Despertaste!” un chico junto a la única ventana en la habitación dice, haciendo que Taeyong salte del susto.

“Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.” ríe, sus ojos se achinan y su sonrisa es suave. Taeyong no nota ojos de colores o orejas puntiagudas. “Dejame mandarle un mensaje a Kun, él querrá revisarte.”

¿Kun?

“¿Dónde estoy?” pregunta, “¿Qué pasó?” Tiene cierta idea de lo que pasó, el esfuerzo que hizo su cuerpo muerto de hambre lo dejó exhausto, como siempre.

“Estás en el ala médica.” explica levantando la mirada de su TriVex y caminando junto a la cama de Taeyong. “ Sólo sé que te desmayaste luego de pasar por un estado de privación de sangre. Ten y Yuta me llamaron apenas sucedió pero para cuando llegué, Taeil ya lo tenía bajo control y ya te habías desmayado.”

Taeyong siente otra ola de calor subir por su cuello y mejillas. Taeil. ¿Dónde está Taeil?

El otro chico ríe de nuevo, con los cachetes apretados. “Tu rubor está brillando, Debe ser por la sangre de Taeil.”

“Genial.” Taeyong refunfuña y el color se intensifica aún más ¿cómo es que Taeil no encuentra esto incoveniente?

La puerta se abre de golpe y Taeyong se gira a mirar al recién llegado. Es un chico de baja estatura en un uniforme azul oscuro que Taeyong no reconoce.

“Estás despierto,” sonríe saludando, “ Soy Qian Kun.”

“Soy Taeyong.” responde tímido mientras Kun se le acerca.

“Soy el Oficial Médico de la NCT,” el otro explica mientras se acerca a la maquinaria junto a Taeyong, “He estado monitoreando tu ritmo cardiaco y signos vitales estos últimos días.”

“Estoy fascinado con todo tu fisiología, Taeyong,” Kun continúa, con una risa nerviosa en su cara, “A decir verdad, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar un espécimen de vampiro humano. Como sabrás, es básicamente lo mismo que un humano, excepto que todo es tan lento y desacelerado y tu pulso es—”

“Kun.” el otro extraño lo detiene, “Ya tendrás tiempo para eso. Sólo dile que está bien.”

Kun sonríe timidamente antes de asentir y mirar a Taeyong. “Estás bien, Taeyong. Te alimentaste rápidamente gracias a Taeil, así que eso subsanó todos los síntomas de fatiga. Te desmayaste y tu cuerpo aún se siente bastante débil por todo el esfuerzo y la falta de sangre de los días anteriores, pero deberías estar bien ahora que despertaste. Asumo que esto ha pasado antes.”

Taeyong asiente,” Sólo una vez cuando me rehusé a beber sangre. Usualmente siento los síntomas semanas antes de llegar a ese punto. Pero no esta vez. Fue todo tan rápido y ni siquiera era tiempo de que pasara. No entiendo.”

Kun asiente antes de aventurar una respuesta, “Estoy seguro que debe ser algo en el ambiente intergaláctico lo que causó esto. Tu fisiología usualmente lenta debe haberse descompensado con el viaje a la velocidad de la luz. Creo que tendrás que empezar a alimentarte más seguido pero aún así me gustaría hacerte algunas pruebas después, si me lo permites.”

“Está bien,” dice encogiendo los hombros, “no me molesta.”

“Y te trajimos algo,” el chico alto dice entusiastamente antes de levantar un contenedor azul que Taeyong no había notado. “Como vas a tener que alimentarte por unos días más, Taeil y yo te hicimos paletas heladas.”

Taeyong levanta una ceja cuestionando.

“Tuvimos que improvisar,” dice con naturalidad, “Usualmente compraríamos sangre en un mercado o la pediríamos por interweb pero la necesitábamos con tanta urgencia que Kun extrajo sangre de nosotros.”

“¿Qué?” Taeyong tose, ahogándose con su propia saliva, “¿Extrajeron sangre de dónde? ¿Paletas de qué?”

“Paletas heladas de sangre. No te preocupes, las mezclamos con agua y analgésicos así que no usamos tanta.” Saca algunas paletas del contenedor. “Las rojo oscuro son mías, las extrañamente transparentes son de Taeil. Me pregunto si harán que tu lengua brille en la oscuridad, eso sería chistoso.”

Taeyong lo mira con suspicacia. “Espera. Tú— Tu sangre. Qué eres—”

“¡Humano! Prueba esta, estoy segura que las mías saben mejor.” el otro chico sonríe mientras le pasa una paleta roja a Taeyong. Él la toma con desconfianza. “Soy Johnny Seo, el Oficial Táctico de la NCT. Soy de la Tierra, igual que tú.”

“¿Johnny?” el nombre suena demasiado familiar, “Ten es tu—” se detiene. ¿Enemigo? ¿Rival? ¿Archinémesis?

“Novio.” Johnny se rasca la nuca con una sonrisa.

Taeyong asiente. No tiene sentido, pero la verdad es que Ten nunca tiene sentido, supone que su novio tampoco.

“Trata de comer al menos una paleta cada algunas horas,” Kun continúa, “Deberías sentirte bien mañana en la mañana, incluso hoy en la noche, tu sistema de regeneración en increíble.”

Asiente mientras Johnny le entrega el contenedor. “Lo haré, gracias. Saben dónde está Taeil…?”

Kun le sonríe mientras camina a la puerta junto a Johnny. “Taeil debe andar por ahí. Probablemente vendrá a ver que estás bien en un rato, estaba súper preocupado.”

Pensar en eso hace que se le agite el estómago. No sabe qué quiere decirle a Taeil, sólo sabe que quiere verlo.

Con eso en mente, toma una de las paletas de Johnny y la prueba. Es increíblemente buena, en la manera más extraña.

☽

La verdad es que Taeil no pasa a verlo en todo el día y Taeyong se empieza a sentir un poco molesto.

Malhumoradamente lame su cuarta paleta de Taeil cuando Ten aparece a pasos fuertes en el ala médica sin previo aviso.

“Kun dijo que estabas despierto.” dice en lugar de saludar, “Y que te sientes mejor. ¿Quieres ir a comer? Todos están allá.”

Honestamente, Taeyong no tiene deseos de comida o agua o nada que no sea dormir, pero piensa que estirar sus músculos por un rato sería bueno. Además, la posibilidad de ver a Taeil es demasiado atractiva.

Se siente mucho mejor que cuando despertó por primera vez así que asiente y se pone las pantuflas de Girky que Mark le trajo como regalo hace un rato.

“Sabes;” Ten empieza sin mirarlo mientras caminan hacia la cafetería. “Estabamos realmente preocupados por ti. No sabemos mucho de vampiros y nos preguntamos si ibas a estar bien. Lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda.”

Taeyong se detiene, tomando el brazo de Ten. “Gracias.” dice con sinceridad, “Por preocuparse por mi. Y por llamar a Johnny.”

“Bueno, tiene que servir de algo, ¿o no?” gruñe y tira de Taeyong hacia el elevador. “Por lo menos su sangre te puede alimentar.”

“Johnny es lindo.” Taeyong prueba mirando rápidamente a Ten. El otro chico suspira.

“Es trágicamente guapo, lo sé.” Las puertas del elevador se abren, “Nos estamos tomando un tiempo. Algo así. Honestamente, no estoy seguro de qué pasa pero no nos hemos visto en dos años.”

“¿Rompieron?”

Ten hace un gesto de dolor, “No realmente. Técnicamente seguimos juntos. No te preocupes por eso, está bien.”

Para sorpresa de Taeyong, la cafetería se ve un poco más llena, con más asientos ocupados y caras nuevas para Taeyong. Los pequeños están sentados en su mesa de siempre pero Taeyong nota a dos chicos que se ven más jóvenes rodeados (o más bien: siendo terrorizados) por un ruidoso Haechan y un Renjun lleno de preguntas. Taeyong vagamente recuerda los nombres mencionados por Taeil: Chenle y Jisung.

“¡Taeyong!” Jaemin grita desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Puede sentir como todo el mundo se voltea a mirarlo y desea desaparecer. Todos probablemente ya saben sobre el asunto de la sangre y todo. “¡Hice Spoggetti!”

Mientras se acerca puede sentir el aroma de auténtica salsa de tomate y pasta. Jaemin nunca para de sorprenderlo. “Taeil dijo que te gustaría así que me pidió que te lo preparara.” el joven sonríe. “Creo que es chistoso porque la salsa parece sangre.”

“Acaba de pasar por una crisis, niñato insensible.” Ten regañan al joven cocinero sacando del camino a Taeyong.

“Está bien, Jaemin.” Taeyong ríe, “Amo el Spoggetti, gracias.”

Mira la sonrisa gozosa de Jaemin antes de que Ten lo lleve hacia las mesas. Ve a Mark y Haechan en la mesa de los pequeños, y en la mesa junto a la de él están Yuta y Johnny con dos hombres que Taeyong no reconoce. La última mesa tiene a Kun y tres otras personas que jamás ha visto. Para pesar suyo, no hay señales de Taeil.

Si dependiera de él, Taeyong piensa suspirando en sus adentro, se sentaría con Mark y el resto de los pequeños, pero parece que Ten tiene otros planes y camina directo a la mesa de Kun, sin siquiera mirar a las otras mesas. Taeyong percibe la mirada curiosa que Johnny les lanza antes de seguir hablando con Yuta.

“Veo que te sientes mejor,” Kun sonríe mientras Taeyong se sienta a su lado.

“Sí,” responde asintiendo con vigor antes de tomar un sorbo de su agua terrestre. “Ya no me duele la cabeza. Para mañana en la mañana ya debería estar perfectamente bien, creo.”

“¡Así que tú eres el vampiro!” grita el hombre alto sentado junto a Kun. Su cabello es rubio ceniza y sus ojos son rojo oscuro, como los de Kun y Renjun. “¡Soy Yukhei” dice extendiendo el brazo delante de la cara de Kun, quien frunce el ceño. Aunque está usando el brazo equivocado, Taeyong se da cuenta de que Yukhei está tratando de saludar como un humano. Sacude su mano, apreciando el sentimiento.

“Él es Yukhei, cachorrito gigante, timonel de la nave.” Ten añade poniendo los ojos en blanco y Taeyong nota la referencia terrestre de Ten. Se pregunta si Johnny tiene que ver con todo su conocimiento sobre el planeta Tierra.

“Este es Sicheng,” apunta al hombre junto a él, el cabello ceniza y los ojos rojos también están presentes en él, “Él es parte del departamento médico con Kun.”

Sicheng le saluda agitando la mano con una media sonrisa antes de continuar comiendo lo que parece ser pudín naranja.

“Yo soy el Comandante de Exploración, Jung Jaehyun.” dice la última persona en la mesa, con una sonrisa enceguecedora. Su cabello es del color de la miel oscura y sus ojos brillan en un tono de jade.

Si Taeyong pudiese sufrir un ataque cardíaco, le pasaría justo ahora. “H-Hola.”

“Increíble.” Ten buha antes de succionar su spaghetti. Continua hablando entre mascadas con el ceño fruncido, “Cuándo será el día en que conozca a alguien que no quede embobado con el Señorito Príncipe Jaehyun aquí presente.”

“No es difícil de encontrar.” Jaehyun murmura antes de mirar su plato, sintiendo el caos inminente.

“Oye, cara de bollito.” grita alguien desde la mesa de Johnny y Yuta. “Dejaste tu uniforme oloroso en la cápsula de lavandería, llévatelo antes de que lo lance al espacio.”

“No es tan difícil que lo recojas tú mismo, pero ok Doyoung.” Jaehyun pone los ojos en blanco. “Con tal de que tus manos asquerosas no toquen mi ropa, lo haré.”

Taeyong mira el intercambio con curiosidad, en especial porque nadie parece siquiera notarlo.

“Doyoung, Jungwoo, vengan a saludar a Taeyong,” Ten llama a los chicos en la mesa de Yuta.

Taeyong puede sentir la mirada punzante de Doyoung a la distancia, es inquietante, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Unos cuantos segundos pasan antes de que Doyoung se pare y se acerque, es entonces cuando el otro chico se levanta y le sigue.

Doyoung es alto y delgado, y aunque sus ojos son café oscuro, su pelo, en contraste, es naranja brillante. Le recuerda de Taeyong del Girky que vieron en la tienda de mascotas de Taizen. “Así que tú eres Taeyong.”

“Lo soy.” dice intentando sonreír. Probablemente parece más una mueca.

“Asegúrate de no manchar mi nave con sangre, Buffy.” dice sorbiendo de una cajita de jugo. “O tendrás que limpiarlo de rodillas si es necesario.”

“Buffy,” Johnny repite mientras él y Yuta caminan hacia la mesa también. “¿De eso consistió tu investigación sobre vampiros?”

“Es un buen show.” Doyoung dice sin darle mucho asunto, “una victoria para tu gente.”

“Ok, bueno,” Johnny interfiere con un suspiro, “Él es Doyoung, nuestro tercer capitán,” luego apunta al otro chico, “y él es Jungwoo.”

“Hola.” Dice el otro chico con dulzura, mostrando su sonrisa tierna. A Taeyong le dan ganas de apretarle los cachetes. “Dado que el Capitán Doyoung dijo que estaba bien que usaras su cuarto, te permitiré vivir un día más, Taeyong.” Quizás no. Taeyong se estremece y se acerca un poco más a Kun.

“Este tipo,” Yukhei ríe, pegándose palmadas en la pierna “Tan chistoso como siempre.”

“Reirte de sus bromas no hará que le agrades más.” Taeyong logra oír a Sicheng murmurarle a Yukhei.

“No creo que eso haya sido una broma.” Kun le susurra de vuelta antes de comer lo último de su comida.

Taeyong mira a Doyoung, “No era mi intención quitarte el cuarto, me puedo mudar si quieres, oí que hay un cuarto libre en el segundo piso.”

“Está bien,” responde encogiéndose de hombros. “Ya era hora de que me cambiase de habitación. Prácticamente se pueden oír los ronquidos de Jaehyun a través de las paredes de hierro.” le frunce el ceño a Jaehyun. “No muy principesco de su parte, si me preguntan a mi.”

“Qué bueno que nadie te preguntó.” Jaehyun responde enojado. “Tú eres el único que se queja, en todo caso. Debe ser por tus gigantescas orejas—”

“Bueno, me largo.” Sicheng se pone de pie mientras Doyoung y Jaehyun pasan a ser ruidos de fondo, “ se acabó el pudín y no quiero reventarme un tímpano escuchando a esos dos.” Luego toma dos pudines más de la mesa antes de irse.

“A Taeil le gusta el pudín,” Taeyong hace un puchero mirando a su plato. “¿alguien lo ha visto?”

Kun y Lucas niegan con la cabeza, “Yo no,” Kun añade, “Pero estoy seguro de que está ocupado empacando y todo eso dado que estamos bastante cerca de Zed Luminar.” Razona, “No hay de qué preocuparse.

“Claro,” Taeyong asiente. No es como que Taeil lo esté evitando.

☾

Han pasado tres días desde la última vez que Taeyong vió a Taeil y ahora está bastante seguro de que está siendo evitado.

Al principio estaba confundido ¿por qué haría algo así Taeil? ¿Qué hizo mal? Pero mientras más lo piensa, más seguro está de que tiene que ver con el beso que se dieron antes de que se desmayara. O quizás es porque le chupó la sangre. Quizás ambas cosas.

De cualquier maner, Taeyong se ha sentido triste desde ayer, todo porque sabe que la cagó y ahora Taeil no quiere verlo.

“Taeil ¿dónde estás?” lloriquea sentado en uno de los sillones del Puente.

“¿Esperas que te oiga desde donde sea que esté?” Renjun pregunta mientras monitorea los lucecitas y sonidos de la consola que Taeyong no entiende.

“Quizás lo hará.” el otro frunce el ceño antes de suspirar. “Sólo quiero disculparme, eso es todo.”

Renjun se voltea a verlo con cara de regaño. “¿Disculparte por qué?”

“No sé ¿por chuparle la sangre?” ¿Besarlo? Taeyong piensa sin decirlo, claramente.

“Escucha, Taeil lo hizo por su propia voluntad. No creo que tengas que disculparte.” pone los ojos en blanco y continúa monitoreando. “Sólo búscalo y pregúntale.”

“He tratado, Renjun, esta nave es enorme.”

“Busca en los cuartos del segundo piso.”

“Ya lo hice.”

“¿En el punto de anclaje de babor? ¿en el de estribor?”

“Ya revisé dos veces.” Taeyong suspira caminando alrededor de la consola. “¿Y si se fue? ¿y si le pasó algo? ¿Qué pasa si accidentalmente abrió uno de los puertos de carga y fue succionado hacia el espacio?”

“No puedo seguir con esto,” Renjun se lamenta, finalmente levantándose y caminando hacia Taeyong, tratando de agarrarlo de los hombros. “Quizás deberías revisar la biblioteca.”

“Ya lo hice.”

“Sí, bueno. Es bastante grande y Taeil ama estar ahí así que ve a ver de nuevo.”

Taeyong suspira por última vez, visiblemente desesperado. “Tienes razón, Renjun.”

Con una mezcla de curiosidad y renovada motivación, Taeyong se dispone nuevamente a buscar a Taeil en el tercer piso, donde se encuentran la biblioteca, un nivel de la cocina, el cuarto de lavandería y el cuarto criogénico. A veces se sorprende a sí mismo con lo bien que sabe navegar a través de la NCT, la conoce como la palma de su mano. No es que haya sido muy difícil, comparado con las calles de Tokyo, una nave espacial no es tan grande.

Atraviesa la puerta de la cocina, donde un olor floral y picante emana de las hornallas. Es un aroma extraño, pero sabe que eso realmente no importa, la comida de Jaemin en la mejor.

Aún cuando ya puede ver las pesadas puertas metálicas de la biblioteca, un lugar que, debe admitir, Taeyong no visita mucho, pero sabe que Taeil sí. Taeil ama leer, eso lo sabe muy bien, ama leer libros y rollos y e-chips de todo el Cuadrante, y ha estado intentando aprender nuevos idiomas para tener más libros que leer. Es una cualidad tierna que a Taeyong le gusta de su amigo peculiar. Quizás le pedirá que le recomiende algunos libros, extraña leer.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar, oye una voz venir desde los alrededores.

“Mark, no podemos seguir haciendo esto.” Taeyong oye una voz tenue venir del cuarto criogénico y se detiene de golpe.

“Sí podemos, Jeno, estoy seguro que sí, por favor. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que gradué de la Academia de la Flota.”

¿Mark y Jeno? ¿qué están haciendo? ¿de qué hablan? Taeyong supone que no debería andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, la curiosidad mató al gato y todo eso, pero—

“Sabes que Haechan se enterará tarde o temprano ¿cierto? No podemos guardar este secreto para siempre y no creo que a él le guste mucho esto.”

“Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente ¿cierto?” Mark continúa, “Le diré, eventualmente.”

“¿Qué?” Taeyong, confundido, se suspira a si mismo. Debería irse.

Antes de poder hacerlo, un llanto agudo sale del cuarto criogénico. Hay silencio por unos segundos, ni una palabra de Mark y Jeno.

“¿Hola?” Mark llama, “¿hay alguien ahí?”

Taeyong piensa que este es el momento perfecto para irse, pero antes de poder dar un paso atrás, una nube de pelo blanco corre hacia él, da un salto y cae suavemente sobre su cabeza.

“¿Qué mierda?” entra en pánico en segundos al sentir el casi imperceptible peso sobre su cabeza. Lo que sea que es, no se mueve ni un centímetro, una suave vibración puede sentirse desde la mota saltarina.

Mark y Jeno salen abruptamente del cuarto, con expresión de alarma en sus caras.

“¿Taeyong?” Jeno dice al ver al hombre inmóvil frente a él. Taeyong está congelado en su lugar, no se atreve a mover a la criatura sobre él.

“¿Qué es? Pueden quitarmelo, tengo miedo.” dice como saludo.

“¡Voffif!” Mark exclama mientras corre hacia Taeyong, toma la criatura y la aleja de Taeyong. “No puedes hacerle eso a la gente, se asustarán.” Luego mira a Taeyong. “Creo que le gustas.”

Taeyong le da un vistazo a la cosa en los brazos de Mark. Parece ser una especie de animal cubierto de lo que parece ser pelo blanco, con dos orejas triangulares, y una cola larga y enroscada que llega casi al suelo. “¿Es eso un gato?”

“Es un gato lunar.” Jeno responder. “Un gato lunar muy prohibido que no debería estar a bordo.”

Mark hace un puchero, “es el gato lunar que traté de salvar cuando Haechan y yo chocamos con la NCT. Puede que lo haya traído a escondidas ese día.” dice con una expresión de dolor.

“Es lindo.” Jeno sonríe. “Amo los gatos lunares así que hemos mantenido a Voffif en el cuarto criogénico dado que les gustan las temperaturas bajas. Pero Mark lo ha estado sobrealimentando.”

“¿Puedes no decirle a nadie, Taeyong?” Mark dice, voz llena de esperanza. “Tenemos miedo de que lo echen si alguien lo encuentra. Pero lo amo.” hunde su cara en el pelaje del gato lunar quien maulla y le lame la nariz a Mark. Puede que Taeyong quiera derretirse de la ternura.

“Está bien,” dice Taeyong con una sonrisa antes de rascar la oreja de Voffif, quien ronronea de nuevo. “No le diré a nadie, se los prometo.”

Ambos dejan salir un suspiro de alivio. “Gracias Taeyong, te debemos una.”

“Puedes venir a ver a Voffif cuando quieras.” Jeno añade, “Eres un miembro honorario del club del gato lunar.”

Taeyong ríe, “Gracias, le traeré algo de comer cada vez que pueda.” dice rascándose el cuello, “Hey, sé que ya les pregunté pero ¿han visto a Taeil hoy?”

Ambos niegan con la cabeza antes de que Mark diga: “Es extraño, sólo lo vi hace dos días cuando fue a buscar pudín antes de que llegaran todos los demás.” luego mira a Taeyong. “Estoy seguro de que está ocupado.”

Taeyong suspira. “Está bien, iré a revisar en la biblioteca. Nos vemos luego. Adiós Voffif” el gato lunar bosteza.

“Buena suerte, Taeyong.” Jeno sonríe compasivo antes de que el par entre en el cuarto criogénico, seguidos por Voffif.

Taeyong finalmente da los últimos pasos hacia la biblioteca y suspira, no espera mucho, si Taeil no quiere que lo encuentren, definitivamente no se escondería en un lugar tan obvio, pero no pierde nada con intentarlo.

La biblioteca es un cuarto bastante grande considerando que están en una nave espacial, pero Taeyong supone que tiene sentido dada la afinidad de Taeil por los libros y si los rumores de que Doyoung es una rata de biblioteca son ciertos; una nave debe reflejar la personalidad de sus capitanes.

Sin embargo, de todas las veces que Taeyong ha estado en la biblioteca, sólo ha visto a Taeil usarla, nadie más. No puede decir que no le decepciona cuando ve que no está ahí. Las pocas mesas regadas por la habitación están vacías y no parece haber nadie entre las estanterías metálicas gigantes.

Camina hacia una estantería cercana, mirando derrotado los libros. Historia de la raza Xansoon. Folklore y mitos Xansoon, Temporalidad y Cronología de la Realeza Xansoon.

“Ni siquiera sé qué es un Xansoon.” Taeyong suspira antes de despegar los ojos de la estantería, con derrota evidente en su rostro.

“El comandante Jaehyun es un Xansoon.” un voz sorprende a Taeyong, haciéndolo saltar. Se da vuelta sorprendido para encontrarse con nada menos que Dong Sicheng sentado en suelo al final de un angosto pasillo, rodeado de libro y contenedores vacíos de pudín.

“Hola, Sicheng.” Taeyong lo saluda desanimado. No ha hablado mucho con el otro chico, supone que no se cruzan mucho.

“¿Renjun te dijo que estaba aquí?” Sicheng pregunta, comiendo otra cucharada de pudín. }

“¿Renjun? No exactamente.” Taeyong dice caminando hacia él. “¿Por qué?”

Sicheng suspira, hebras de cabello plateado le cubren la mayoría de la visual. “No he dormido bien los últimos días, estoy cansado.”

Taeyong está confundido pero el otro continúa, “Tú te sientes miserable, él se siente miserable. Y más importante, yo me siento miserable, así que, toma esto.” Sicheng toma algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo lanza a Taeyong, quien lo atrapa al último segundo.

“¿Qué es esto?” Taeyong dice mirando la pequeña tarjeta en su mano. “¿Tu llave?”

“Taeil se ha estado comiendo todo mi pudín,” Sicheng resopla, “Y es sonámbulo. He tenido que pasar la mayoría de mi tiempo aquí en la biblioteca.”

“¿Entonces Taeil ha estado en tu habitación todo este tiempo?” Taeyong mira la llave, “supongo que te dijo que no me dijeras.”

Sicheng asiente, “Por favor sácalo de ahí antes de la cena.”

Taeyong siente la sonrisa aparecer en su cara. “¡Gracias Sicheng! Te compraré pudín, te lo juro.”

Los ojos de Sicheng se iluminan por un momento y una sonrisa comienza a crecer en su cara. “Buena suerte, Taeyong.”

Taeyong siente que ahora tiene un lazo de amistad con Sicheng y se regocija en ello.

Con una última despedida, Taeyong, ahora lleno de propósito, sale de la librería en dirección a las habitaciones del segundo piso, donde está la habitación de Sicheng junto a la de Renjun.

Va concentrado en lo que le quiere decir a Taeil, lo que quiere que el otro sepa, de hecho, demasiado concentrado. Taeyong no nota que la puerta de la lavandería se abre de golpe, de no ser por sus reflejos naturalmente rápidos, le habría golpeado directo en la cara.

Por suerte, sólo su nariz recibió un leve golpe, y mientras se soba para apaciguar el dolor, ve a Jaehyun con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendido de verle, saliendo de la lavandería.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada por un momento y Taeyong nota su cabello desordenado. No conoce al Comandante de Exploración hace mucho, pero cada vez que lo ha visto, siempre está muy ordenado y bien vestido. Ahora, no sólo su pelo es un desastre, sino que su chaqueta está arrugada y el cuello de su camisa está fuera de su lugar. Su nariz y mejillas están rosadas y sus labios están rojos, mordidos.

“¿Taeyong?” pregunta, sus ojos verdes desorientados.

“¿Qué?” alguien dice detrás de él, saliendo también de la lavandería. “¿Qué dijiste?”

Taeyong conoce esa voz. Y clero, justo detrás de Jaehyun, Kim Doyoung asoma la cabeza para mirar a Taeyong.

Taeyong alza una ceja al ver los labios y la ropa de Doyoung en un estado similar a la de Jaehyun. Probablemente no estaban escondiendo un gato lunar ahí y él no va a preguntar.

Doyoung tose, su cara se vuelve incontrolablemente roja. Jaehyun sólo mira hacia adelante anonadado.

“Estoy un poco apurado,” Taeyong trata de calmarlos— o por lo menos a Doyoung, “así que asumiré que Jaehyun dejó su ropa sucia tirada de nuevo.”

Jaehyun lanza una carcajada antes de recuperar la compostura de nuevo, y le da un vistazo a Doyoung, quien se ve entre molesto y avergonzado. Abre la boca y la cierra de nuevo. “Taeyong, escucha—” frunce el ceño pero no termina la frase.

Doyoung pone los ojos en blanco, recuperando la compostura. “Nada. SI ves a Doyoung dile que no podré ir a su clase de snoga.”

“Yukhei va a estar ahí de todos modos.” Jaehyun ríe antes de que Doyoung le de un golpe en el hombro.

“Bueno,” Taeyong comienza, “Me iré ahora. Nos vemos. Diviértanse.”

Se aleja rápidamente del par; antes de dar vuelta a la esquina puede oír a Doyoung sisear “todo es tu culpa Jaehyun.”

Antes de poder ahondar en eso, Taeyong entra en el elevador con la llave de Sicheng en su bolsillo. Se pregunta qué dirá Taeil, si es que siquiera quiere hablar con Taeyong. Si él fuera Taeil, no lo perdonaría ¿por qué tendría que aceptar que alguien le chupe la sangre? Es perturbador y asqueroso, eso sin mencionar que luego se besaron y sabía a sangre. Taeyong se siente pequeño, qué vergüenza.

Más que nada, Taeyong quiere hablar con Taeil para disculparse y pedirle que olviden todo lo que pasó, para que vuelvan a la normalidad antes de que Taeil empezara a ignorarlo descaradamente.

Llega a las habitaciones del segundo piso. Honestamente, no son tan malas como Jaemin, Renjun y Haechan las hacen sonar, son un poco más chicas, sí, pero las pocas veces que ha visitado, le ha gustado lo acogedores que son las habitaciones. Con pasos nerviosos, rápidamente pasa frente a las habitaciones de Haechan y Mark, huele el aroma a caramelo derretido que sale de la de Renjun, y oye una música metal terrible salir del cuarto de Jisung. Pronto, está de pie frente de la habitación de Sicheng, la última habitación del pasillo, y por un segundo piensa en entrar.

Con un último suspiro, Taeyong toca la puerta dos veces. Se oye movimiento en el cuarto antes de que caiga de nuevo el silencio. Quizás deba usar la llave, aunque no quiera.

Prueba con “¿Taeil?” con una voz suave, “Sé que estás ahí.”

Ahora Taeil sabe quién es, si no abre, lo dejará tranquilo. Es extraño, piensa, hace un par de días estaban en la situación contraria.

“¿Taeil?” Prueba de nuevo.

“Ya voy.” La voz atenuada de Taeil responde. A Taeyong le pican las manos de lo nervioso que está. Está bien, Taeyong, está bien.

La puerta se abre lentamente, revelando a un pequeño y cansado Taeil.

“Taeyong” dice con una pequeña sonrisa que hace que el corazón de Taeyong lata más rápido, como el de un humano. “Hola.”

Taeyong aclara la garganta. “¿Puedo… entrar?”

“Esta es la habitación de Sicheng.”

“Lo sé, tengo su llave.” Taeyong le muestra la llave entre sus dedos con una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto apologético.

Taeil se muerde el labio antes de asentir y abrir la puerta, finalmente dejándolo entrar.

El cuarto está bastante limpio, Taeyong nota, probablemente es el más limpio después del suyo. Pero luego nota el rincón al lado derecho de la habitación y le da un poco de risa, obviamente ahí es donde se está quedando Taeil. Es un pequeño sofá burdeo rodeado de platos de pastel comido y contenedores de pudín, parecido a cómo estaba Sicheng en la biblioteca. Hay un segundo de silencio.

“Me has estado evitando, Taeil.” Taeyong dice simplemente.

Taeil recoge uno de los contenedores recoge residuos de pudín con el dedo antes de comérselos con un suspiro. “Lo siento.”

“Está bien,” Taeyong frunce los labios, “Sólo quiero saber por qué.”

Taeil mira el suelo hacia un peluche que Taeyong reconoce que es de Taeil, es un pequeño ratón amarillo con las mejillas rojas. “Pensé que ya sabías.”

Taeyong se queda callado por unos momentos antes de responder. “¿Es por el beso?”

Taeil lo mira por un segundo, sus ojos se encuentran antes de que desvíe la mirada. “Sí.” dice y el corazón de Taeyong se rompe un poco. No debió besar a Taeil, lo sabe. Porque prefiere tener a Taeil junto a él como amigo a que lo evite todo tiempo.

Fue un momento irracional ocasionado por su sed de sangre. O por lo menos eso es lo que le dirá a Taeil; Taeyong preferiría que un meteorito chocara con la nave antes que decirle a Taeil que está medio enamorado de él.

“Entonces yo soy el que lo siente. No debí besarte.” dice, “Y también siento haber bebido tu sangre.” Puede sentir como se le calientan las orejas y odia el hecho de que su rubor es más notorio justo después de alimentarse.

No mira a Taeil, pero en poco tiempo puede oír los pasos de Taeil en su dirección. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Taeil con una expresión de regaño.

“Taeyong,” tartamudea indignado, parado justo frente al vampiro, ojos violeta llenos de ímpetu, como Taeyong nunca los había visto antes. “Te di mi sangre porque quise. Y te dejé besarme porque quería que lo hicieras.”

Las palabras resuenan en Taeyong, quien trata de hacer sentido de ellas. Taeil lo quiso. Taeil, quien es adorable y agradable e interesante, quien está parado justo frente a él como la última vez y Taeyong comienza a sentirse un poco mareado con todos los pensamientos y emociones que lo cruzan.

“¿Entonces qué pasa?” logra preguntar.

Taeil suspira. “A veces me sorprende lo tonto que puedes ser ¿Qué provecho tiene haber vivido tantos años si ni siquiera te das cuentas cuando le gustas a alguien?”

“¿Cómo podría saber si me estás evitando?” pregunta anonadado.

Taeil desvía la mirada, con el ceño fruncido. “No es como que me gustes desde hace poco.”

“Bueno—” Taeyong se queda sin palabras por un segundo, “¡Entonces tú deberías saber que me gustas también!”

“¡Lo sé!” Taeil exclama dando un salto. “Te quedas mirándome y me das tu pastel todo el tiempo. Yuta llegó a pensar que era una técnica de atracción y tuvimos que buscarlo en Smoogle.”

“Bueno ¿no te gusta el pastel?” Taeyong chilla, “¿Estabas diciendome que sí?”

“Sí me gusta el pastel, así que lo aceptaría aunque no me gustaras,” el pequeño refunfuña. “Pero sí me gustas, Lee Taeyong y cada vez me sorprende más de…” sus palabras de debilitaron y desvió la mirada.

“¿De qué?” Taeyong frunce el ceño antes de que Taeil lo mire, concentrado.

“De lo bello que eres.” termina, mirando la cara de Taeyong.

Ahora, la corriente de sangre caliente sube más fuerte que nunca y la cara de Taeyong se vuelve una mezcla entre un tomate y una luciérnaga. “¡No digas eso!” Trata de cubrirse la cara. “¿Por qué dirías algo así?”

Taeil ríe alegremente, asombrado del chico frente a él. “¡Porque es verdad!” intenta quitarle las manos de cara a Taeyong pero el otro no se deja. “¿Sabes cuántas fotos te saqué mientras estábamos en el camino de sakuras en Tokyo?”

“¡Probablemente muchas, chico raro!” Taeyong se retuerce, finalmente dejando que Taeil el aparte las manos de la cara. Las manos de Taeil, sin embargo, se quedan ahí apretando las mejillas cálidas de Taeyong.

La tensión es palpable, Taeyong mira a Taeil y su corazón se siente un poco (más bien: mucho) más lleno de lo que se sentía esta mañana. “Te besaré, Lee Taeyong.” Taeil susurra acercándose y todo lo que Taeyong puede mirar son sus rosados labios algo resecos. “Y no quiero que nadie se disculpe por ello.”

“Y no sabrá a sangre esta vez.”

Taeil sonríe antes de eliminar la separación entre sus labios, el sabor es suave y dulce, como el pudín que Taeil adora tanto. Las manos húmedas de Taeyong se deslizan por la espalda de Taeil, justo como la última vez, con las puntas de sus dedos casi flotando sobre la superficie.

Taeyong rompe el beso con un suspiro de satisfacción antes de cerrar los ojos. “Taeil.”

“¿Sí?” Taeil murmura apoyando la frente en el cuello de Taeyong.

El vampiro suspira, aun sin abrir los ojos. “Volverás a estar en servicio pronto ¿no es así?”

Taeil se queda quieto por un momento, en silencio.

“Por eso Yuta los ha estado recogiendo a todos.” continúa decidido. “Se están preparando para empezar la Exploración de nuevo.”

Puede sentir el suave apretón de los dedos de Taeil sobre él antes de que el otro se aleje. Mira a Taeyong con una sonrisa triste antes de sentarse en el suelo. Taeyong hace lo mismo.

“La verdad es que, por eso te estaba evitando.” Taeil suspira, entrelazando los dedos con Taeyong, aun sin mirarlo.

“¿Hm, qué quieres decir?” Taeyong pregunta suavemente.

“Me gustas mucho, eso es seguro. Pero cuando nos estabamos besando ese día… sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería quedarme contigo, Taeyong. Cómo me gustaría estar contigo y todo lo que quiero aprender de ti.”

“Pero aterrizaremos en ZedLu en unos días.” continúa, “Y luego me quedaré ahí por unas semanas antes de que la NCT me recoja de nuevo, esta vez como Capitán en servicio. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?”

“¿Tendrás que usar uniforme?” Taeyong bromea y Taeil le da un empujoncito.

Exhala. “Son por lo menos cinco años a bordo. Cinco años completo. Te he estado evitando porque no puedo aguantarme las ganas de pedirte que te quedes conmigo y la tripulación. No quiero ser egoísta, tienes toda una vida en la Tierra.”

“¿Me dejarías quedarme en tu nave?” es todo lo que Taeyong pregunta.

Taeil frunce el ceño, “Te dejaría quedarte, pero también te dejaría volver. Entiendo que hay gente que no quiere vivir su vida atrapada en una nave flotante.”

“Taeil,” Taeyong ríe repentinamente, asustando al otro chico en el proceso, “Preferiría pasar cien años en esta estúpida nave y visitar planetas contigo y los demás, que pasar un sólo día más con mis plantas muertas en la Tierra.”

“¿Qué?” Taeil abre mucho los ojos, y una sonrisa crece en su cara. “¿Estás seguro? ¿No te quejabas de que tres meses era mucho tiempo antes de subir a la nave?”

Taeyong pone los ojos en blanco, trayendo a Taeil hacia sí. “Eso fue antes de probar—”

“—mi sangre.”

“—la comida de Jaemin.”

“¿Vas a dejar ir en algún momento?” Taeyong sisea sin rencor, mostrando sus colmillos.

“Johnny dijo que te gustaron las paletas.” Taeil sonríe antes de reír de nuevo.

“Sí, quizás disfruté la sangre de Johnny demasiado.”

“¿Que significa eso?” Taeil chilla, tirando del cuello de su camiseta. “¿me estás diciendo que te gusta Johnny?”

“Lo intentaría, pero Ten es celoso.” Taeyong encoge los hombros, “Además, Johnny no me deja besarlo.” dice antes de acercarse por otro beso. Taeil lo besa inmediatamente, rápidamente relajándose afirmado de Taeyong. Él se muerde el labio inferior antes de arrastrar su lengua entre los labios de Taeil, y de repente, sus cuerpos vibran con éxtasis.

Taeil sonríe en el beso, “¿Es extraño decir que… puedo saborear— tiempo cuando te beso?”

Quizás es un poco raro, Taeyong piensa, pero entiende. Porque cada vez que besa a Moon Taeil, puede sentir el espacio galáctico entre sus labios.

Y después de todo, espacio y tiempo es todo lo que se puede necesitar.

☾

Esa noche sueña con estrellas ardientes colisionando.

Sueña con la comida alienígena de Jaemin, con el gato lunar de Jeno, con la tendencia de Renjun de mandonear a los capitanes. Sueña con la risa de Mark y la brillante personalidad de Haechan; con todos los juegos de mesa que aman jugar y todos los problemas en los que se meten. Con Jisung y Chenle, y el futuro que les espera en la nave.

Sueña con los pudines de Sicheng y su habitación limpia, con la voz ruidosa de Yukhei y la clase de snoga de Jungwoo. Con los monitores y las sonrisas de Kun cuando investiga algo en el ala médica.

Sueña con la sonrisa de Yuta, con sus abrazos acogedores. Con las bromas tontas y pasos de baile de Ten, con la forma en que mira a Johnny cuando nadie está mirando. Esa noche sueña con la sonrisa animada de Johnny, con su gentileza, con la forma que lo hace sentir tener a otro humano a bordo. Con las peleas entre Jaehyun y Doyoung, y toda la ropa que les queda por lavar.

No necesita volver a la Tierra, no cuando la NCT lo espera.

Por sobre todo, sueña con la piel luminiscente de Taeil contra la suya, con sus dedos pequeños sobresaliendo de un sueter demasiado grande, tratando de entrelazarse con los de Taeyong; con la manera en que sus ojos violeta lo miran con una sonrisa y la manera en que toma fotos a donde quiera que vaya, aún maravillado después de todo este tiempo. Sueña con Taeil y el sinnúmero de años que pasará con él. No necesita el sol.

Taeyong abre los ojos y todo lo que ve es un brillante e infinito universo.


End file.
